Potions and Poisons: Love Lost & Love Found
by ZiMsta
Summary: The final year at Hogwarts for Genevieve Hemlock is proving to be most challenging. As her world begins to fall apart around her, she is faced with loss, pain, and deciet...discovering the only man that can save her...(Snape/Genevieve) Plz R&R ^_^
1. The Letter

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

****

Potions and Poison

THE LETTER

Genevieve Hemlock threw herself into an upright position; sweat dripping down her forehead. Another nightmare. She stood from her bed and moved quietly to the nearest window, desperate for fresh air. That was the third nightmare of the week, and she still wasn't sure what they meant. The first time the dream had interrupted her sleep, she woke half of the resting Gryffindor girls with her screams. It was always the same dream. She was alone in a frighteningly dark place, calling out for something. And every time, the same hideous image shot out of nowhere, with features that she didn't dare fathom. 

It was Genevieve's seventh, and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had worked incredibly hard over the past six years, becoming the best witch possible (thought competing with Hermoine Granger was enough to give even Einstein ulcers). These dreams she had been having certainly weren't helping in her quest for a perfect score on her N.E.W.T.S. Becoming a great witch was all that was important to her. On second thought, that wasn't entirely true. The relationship she had with her father always made the top of the list. Her father, Harold Hemlock, was an amazing musician and had always been her greatest source of influence. She always had difficulty tearing herself away from those all too short summers at home, and return to her lessons at Hogwarts. 

"Are you up again?" Hermoine's voice broke the dead silence, sending Genevieve's heart nearly out of her chest. She spun around to find Hermoine, her usual fluffy hair now in worse condition, and her puffy eyes half shut. "I didn't scream again, did I?" Genevieve asked, turning back to the fresh, crisp air flowing through the window. "No. I was only half-asleep and I heard you get up. Are you alright, then?" Hermoine asked, moving to stand next to her. Genevieve covered her face with her hands, letting out a groan. 

"I've never had dreams like this before. Usually I can interpret them and find the subconscious reasoning, but this is a complete mystery. I'm almost afraid to go back to sleep." She confessed. Hermoine patted her shoulder and made her way back to her own bed. "Then don't. I'm sure the house elves wouldn't mind making you breakfast early." Her voice drifted off in a yawn. Genevieve heard her slip back under the covers, and almost immediately start snoring.

"If only it were that easy for me." She mumbled under her breath. She finally decided to take Hermoine's advice and go down for breakfast early. No one in his or her right minds would be up at this hour, but just to be safe, she pulled her robe over her sheer nightgown. She quietly made her way out of the dorm, out the porthole, and eventually down to the Great Hall. There was not a sound to be heard, aside from her own breathing and her bare feet creeping across the flagstone floor. She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, and a steaming bowl of porridge, along with sweet rolls and a tall glass of milk, appeared on sparkling golden dishes in front of her. 

"Would you care to explain why you seem to think you are above eating with the rest of the students, Miss Hemlock?" Once again Genevieve was scared out of her wits as Professor Severus Snape's cold voice echoed across the empty hall. Her eyes darted about the room, searching for the source of his voice. He finally emerged from a darkened corner by the teacher's table. He looked as sour as ever, his oily black hair surrounding his gaunt, pale face, his black robes flowing around him as he approached her. 

"OhProfessor Snape, sir. I just couldn't sleep so" Genevieve began to explain, but like usual Snape interrupted her. "So you lack patience? Have you never considered reading a book, or perhaps even catching up on homework that I'm sure you have yet to complete? Return to your dormitory, Miss Hemlock, and do not return until the breakfast bell rings." With a snap of his fingers, Genevieve's food disappeared, and all that was left was his distorted reflection on the spotless plate. "Five points from Gryffindor. Do not make me repeat myself, Miss Hemlock. And if I find you out of bed before due time again, I will make sure that there is a much more devastating deduction in points." He hissed through his stained teeth, glaring down at her with his pure black eyes. Genevieve was out of her seat by the third Miss Hemlock', and only hurried away when Snape was done glowering at her. She growled obscenities at him quietly, only when she was sure he was out of earshot. 

Snape had always made her years at Hogwarts a lot harder that she would have liked. Gryffindor's were in an especially bad position when it came to facing Snape's wrath. Not only did he hold a nauseatingly turned cheek towards the members of his own house, the Slytherins, but also seemed to have something personal against every Gryffindor that crossed his path. It was surprising that they had managed to win the house cup the past six years, even with all the point deductions he managed to give. She didn't always understand, let alone agree with his reasoning, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it. So she often found it best to ignore his tizzy fits, and avoid him as much as humanly possible.

*****

Genevieve dressed in her uniform and robes as soon as she returned to her room. Under Snape's advice', she decided to finish up some homework that wasn't due for ages, but it felt good to get it out of the way. When the other girls in the room began to stir, Genevieve knew it must nearly be time for breakfast. After that, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, which took place in the greenhouse on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forrest. She only hoped it wouldn't be too cold outside. 

She followed the rest of the house to the Great Hall, once again, for breakfast. Things were moving along like normal, until their meal was interrupted by an enormous flock of swooping owls. The mail was in, and Genevieve's owl, Olivia, dropped a letter right into her bowl of porridge, and then flew off.

"Cheek." She mumbled, wiping porridge off of her letter. She wasn't expecting one, but upon inspection, she realized that it was in her mother's handwriting. 

'Your father is dead. Don't bother coming home for his funeral. His 

Body was completely obliterated.'

~Patricia

She couldn't move. The letter fell from her fingers, and she might have heard voices asking if she was all right. But all she was aware of was a deafening silence and blackness closing in around her. She feinted, falling backwards right off of the bench.

*****

Genevieve felt a hand gently tapping her cheek, slowly bringing her back to consciousness. Her vision blurred slightly, three forms rapidly coming into view. Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting next to her at the edge of the bed. Madame Pompfry was busying herself with a washcloth, and Snape was looking on from the end of the bed. She wasn't sure why she was in the hospital wing, but then she remembered her mother's letter.

"My father" She barely whispered, tears burning behind her eyelids. Dumbledore took her hand lightly, looking down at her over his spectacles. "I am terribly sorry to hear about your father, Miss Hemlock. He was a great man. I knew him well. I only would have hoped your mother would have found a more sensible way of telling you. Her letter wasless than sensitive towards the situation." He spoke softly, trying to smile. Genevieve had a million things to say, but she was having great difficulty conjuring ring up her voice.

"How did it happen?" she croaked unevenly. Snape moved suddenly, pulling a Daily Prophet' from his robes. Without a word, he opened the paper and handed it to her.

HAROLD HEMLOCK: GONE AT 58

Harold Hemlock, one of the most famous musicians in the wizarding world, was reported as dead yesterday in his home. Cause of death at this time is uncertain, but it is speculated that he was killed by one of the renegade followers of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Hemlock's wife, Patricia, has just released this statement:

"He will be greatly missed by his family and his many fans around the world. Unfortunately, I knew that his life as a musician would eventually lead to his demise. But he wouldn't listen, and there isn't much we can do about it now."

Harold Hemlock is recognized for such hits as I Can't Get You Out of My Head', and Do Lang, Do Lang, Do Lang'. His wife, and his daughter Genevieve, who is attending her last year at Hogwarts, survive him.

Genevieve looked at the picture they had added of her father. He was playing his guitar, singing and smiling like he always had. Her eyes then shifted to her mother's statement, her hands clenching into fists of rage. In one swift motion, she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room, her bad aim causing it to narrowly miss Snape's head. She was almost too furious to cry, her body ridged with anger.

"Genevieve, do not let yourself be overcome by this. You of all people should know that your father was not afraid of death. And you have to be strong, for yourself and your mother." Dumbledore tried to calm her with his even tone. "How dare she. She has no right to say those things. She never understood him. I don't even think she loved him." Genevieve growled, feeling more anger in her heart that she had ever known.

"May I suggest, Headmaster, that Miss Hemlock remain here for the rest of the day? I can provide a sleeping potion, so that she may recover from thistragic news." Snape finished, looking down at her with a quite unreadable expression. She looked back at him, trying to stop her trembling lip. "Thank you, sir. But I think I would rather carry on with my classes." Snape raised an eyebrow, seemingly shocked that a student had not only turned down an opportunity to miss class, but she had blatantly refused one of his very, very seldom acts of kindness.

"That's the spirit my dear. You are concussion free, and sporting a nasty, but non-threatening bruise. You have my all clear." Madame Pompfry gave her diagnosis, then bustled off. Genevieve lowered her gaze to her enfolded hands, trying to push back the tears that threatened at her lids. Dumbledore rose from the bed, and Genevieve slowly followed. "Please feel free to stop in my office, Miss Hemlock, if you ever need to talk about anything at all. Good day." He bowed his head, then left the room, Professor Snape close on his heals. Genevieve straitened her robes, then left the wing as well.


	2. The Guitar

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

THE GUITAR

When she entered the Gryffindor common room, Genevieve encountered Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, sitting in front of the fire. McGonagall stood suddenly when she saw Genevieve enter. She was clutching a handkerchief in her thin hands, making small sniffling noises.

"Miss Hemlock, I am so dreadfully sorry about your father. Not only was he an exceptionally kind man, but also an incredibly talented musician. And I know he has passed that talent on to you in more ways that one. I presume you are keeping up with your artwork?" McGonagall finally managed a faint smile. Genevieve nodded slightly. "Yes Professor, thank you." She said quietly. Genevieve had been an artist for as long as she could remember, and knew that every ounce of talent she possessed had come from her father, and progressed only with his encouragement and love.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, in light of the present matter, I give you permission to take a few days holiday from classes, so that you may perhaps begin your grieving process in privacy." McGonagall offered, putting her hand on Genevieve's shoulder. "I thank you for your kindness Professor, along with everyone else's. But I feel that I will be better off continuing with my classes like usual." Genevieve turned down yet another offer of peaceful, personal grieving. McGonagall only showed slight disappointment, but bowed her head just as Dumbledore had only moments before.

"Of course, it's up to you. In that case, I urge you to continue on to your third Lesson of the day, as you have missed the first two. I hope to see you at dinner." McGonagall smiled one last time, then left Genevieve alone in the common room, closing the porthole behind her. Genevieve listened intently to the silence around her, and realized that she was alone for the first time since she had found out about her father. Should she cry fully? Should she curse her mother's name, or should she yell her father's longingly at the top of her voice? She opted for neither, choosing instead to welcome the grave silence.

*****

Genevieve collected her books and hurried to her third period Charms lesson. When she entered the room, everyone fell silent and all eyes were on her. "OhGood afternoon, Miss HemlockPlease take a seat." The tiny Professor Flitwick smiled at her from the stack of books where he stood, more than a hint of sympathy in his squeaky voice. The dozens of pairs of eyes in the room followed Genevieve to her seat, and Professor Flitwick only continued when she had taken it. 

"Alright then, Genevieve?" Ron Weasley whispered in Genevieve's direction, making sure not to disrupt Flitwick. "Hullo, Ron." She responded, taking her quills and parchment from her bag. Ron edged his chair a little closer to her, and continued on in a quiet tone. "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about yer dad and all. My mum was a huge fan, playin' his music round the house all the time. I practically grew up on the stuff, not that that's a bad thing" He added hastily. He finally grinned at her with apologetic eyes, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry." He finished, scooting back over to his own desk. Though she appreciated the sympathy, she wondered if she could handle much more of it. Her next class, Potions, seemed to be her only release. But even there she was confronted with apologies. Slytherins were even stepping out of their usual selfish, uncaring shells to give their condolences. The only person in the room who did not show one iota of interest in her situation was Professor Snape, who would never miss the opportunity to criticize her.

"Miss Hemlock, did you slip into a sudden fit of seizures while attempting to cut this Ukaroot, or were you temporarily deaf when I specifically stated that you were to slice it into quarter inch squares?" Snape held up Genevieve's mangled piece of Ukaroot, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll be more careful next time." Genevieve said quietly, gritting her teeth slightly. She heard him snap his fingers, followed by a small popping noise.

"Indeed. Do try to be more careful with this one." Snape set a fresh Ukaroot in front of her and gave a thin lipped, evil grin. Genevieve stared down at the Ukaroot, then looked up to meet Snape's cold, black eyes. "I will Professor. Thank you for so _kindly_ providing me with another one." She said smartly, flashing him a smile. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and the grin on his lips quickly passed. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he turned quickly and walked to his desk.

"You had better watch it, luv. Snape doesn't take kindly to smart ass's." Ezzie Bloom, Slytherin perfect and personal assistant to Snape, took a seat next to her. "Hey, Ezzie." Genevieve gave a weak smile. Normally, Gryffindors and Slytherins did not get along at all. But Ezzie and Genevieve had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts.

"How are you holding up?" Ezzie asked in a more serious tone. "Alright, considering." Genevieve sighed as she concentrated on her Ukaroot. Ezzie laughed lightly. "You should have heard the sound your head made when it smacked against the floor. I thought for sure you had cracked it wide open." She continued to snigger. Leave it to Ezzie to make a joke at the worst of times. Genevieve knew she meant well. "Sorry to have missed it." She said, scooping her ingredients into the bubbling cauldron. It let out a sudden puff of smoke, then began hissing.

"Brilliant. You're the first to finish. That should get you on Snape's good side." Ezzie said, wafting the orange smoke away from her face. Genevieve looked towards Snape's desk. He was hunched over, scribbling on a piece of parchment, the tips of his greasy black hair grazing the glossy wood. "Does Snape even _have_ a good side?" She commented, ladling the thick potion into a test tube. Ezzie stood up, patting Genevieve's head mockingly. "You'd be surprised." She said, then walked off. Genevieve somehow seriously doubted that.

*****

Genevieve was thoroughly relieved when her final class was finished and the dinner bell rang. All she wanted to do was eat and go to bed. She thought the sympathy was getting to her before. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but she couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping her to say they were sorry. It had gotten to the point where the phrase was beginning to have little meaning.

Aside from the house ghosts singing her fathers songs, and everyone looking at her during dinner, Genevieve thought everything went beautifully. Her stomach was full and she was genuinely tired as she made her way up to bed with the rest of the Gryffindor's. When she reached her bed, Olivia was perched on her nightstand, head buried in her feathery chest. Genevieve looked at her bed, and found a guitar case lying across it.

"Where did you come from?" He voice wondered, escaping her lips. She unhooked the latches and lifted the lid. Her throat tightened instantly, her eyes throbbing with tears. It was her father's 1956 Gretsch guitar. There was a slip of parchment placed underneath the strings. She picked it up lightly, unfolding it with great care. Tears spilled over her eyelids when she realized that it was a note to her, written in her father's hand.

My little Pumpkin~

I've never been good at saying goodbye. Just remember that I love you, and I always will. I know that you will take good care of this for me. But most importantly, I want you to take care of yourself. I'll always be with you when you need me. I love you.

~Dad

Genevieve hugged the letter to her chest and sobbed. He knew he was going to die, she thought, and he never made any attempt to stop it. She closed the guitar case and quickly slipped onto the bed. She whimpered into her pillow, missing her father so much it was as if her heart were being ripped from her chest. Why did he have to die? Not to mention the still unanswered question as to how he died. If only she had been home to protect him. Then she realized that had she been home, she could have been killed herself. The loss and hopelessness she felt was growing unbearable. She just wanted her father back.


	3. The Chocolate Frog

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

THE CHOCOLATE FROG

Genevieve woke the next morning to Olivia nipping softly at her ear. She still had her arm draped around her father's guitar case, and someone had evidently covered her with a blanket. Realizing that she was late for class, she made a sudden rush to get up, causing Olivia to screech and fly out the open window. In a mad dash to get into her uniform, she remembered that it was Saturday, so she wasn't late for her lessons. But she was late for the Hufflepuff VS Slytherin Quidditch match. She continued to dress at a slower pace, then made her way to the Quidditch field, eating a box of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans' on the way.

"Minerva, I _cannot _stress the importance of this matter!" Snape's growling whisper filled the empty halls. Genevieve backed against the nearest wall, hiding behind a suit of armor. Snape's voice was growing closer, and she could hear the tapping of McGonagall's shoes along side him. "The woman is dangerous" Snape continued. "She must not be allowed anywhere within the vicinity of this castle." He finished. Genevieve heard McGonagall tut him. "Surely you must be mistaken, Severus. She is her mother" McGonagall sounded as if the idea were completely preposturous.

"I am _aware _that she is her mother, Minerva. But I assure you that my sources are correct, and feel that we should see Dumbledore immediately" Snape's voice trailed off as he and McGonagall turned the corner and disappeared. Genevieve popped a candy into her mouth as she came out of her hiding place, without giving a second thought to their conversation. 

The Quidditch game had proven to be exhilarating, Hufflepuff winning by a mere ten points. This meant that Gryffindor would be playing them at the next match. Ron Weasley, who was captain of the Gryffindor team, made sure that all the players were aware of the practice on Wednesday. Genevieve was a Chaser on the team, and a rather good one at that. Quidditch had proven to be the only sport that she was good at, and it was something she prided herself in.

Genevieve returned to her room directly after the game, heading strait for her father's guitar. Taking it gently from its case, she pulled the strap around her and sat down on the bed. The guitar smelled of fresh polish and aging metal, as well as her father's cologne. She placed her fingers on the fret board, and began strumming some of the old songs her father had taught her. She had always loved his music, and not just because he was her father, but because the melodies were always so beautiful, and the lyrics equally so.

"Miss Hemlock?" Professor McGonagall's voice startled Genevieve's train of thought. She looked up to find McGonagall standing there, smiling softly. "I see you have received your father's guitar. It was sent yesterday shortly after your letter." McGonagall said as she approached. Genevieve stood up, placing the guitar back in its case. "Yes, Professor, thank youDo you know who sent it?" She asked hesitantly. McGonagall's eyes saddened, but her smile remained.

"Your father sent it directly, a few days before he died." So her father had sent it, and did in fact know of his fate. Genevieve again asked why he had not tried to run away, or tell someone what was going to happen. "ProfessorDo you know how my father died?" She asked suddenly. McGonagall's lips tightened slightly, her eyes beginning to glisten. "That is why I have come to collect you, Miss Hemlock. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immeadiately." She stepped aside, motioning for Genevieve to go first. She steadily obeyed. 

McGonagall left Genevieve at the foot of the spiraling staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, and she proceeded alone. When she reached the grand oak doors, she moved to knock, but they slowly began to open before she got the chance. Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed chair behind his desk, rising from it as Genevieve entered.

"Come in, Miss Hemlock, come in." He called with a small grin. "I was just about to indulge in a Chocolate Frog, would you care to join me?" He asked, motioning a small box towards her. All she had had to eat the morning was candy, but she would never turn down a kind offer from Dumbledore. She smiled and took the box from him. "Thank you, sir." She said, beginning to open the little chocolate.

"Please, have a seat. We shall enjoy our candy, then we will discuss why I have asked you here." Dumbledore said as his long, weathered fingers gingerly opened the lid of his frog box. "You'll not escape me this time my friend" He whispered. Then, in a normal voice directed at Genevieve, "I've lost four this week. Little devils jumped right out the window. Needless to say, I have learned to keep my windows shut while snacking." He winked, popping the small frog into his mouth. He then proceeded to take out the holo card that came with each frog.

"Well, would you look at that? Rather handsome fellow, wouldn't you say?" He turned the card so that Genevieve could see the small holo image of Dumbledore himself. She smiled at him as he let out a good-natured laugh. "Right. Now we shall discuss why I have requested your company." Dumbledore said, putting his frog card in a desk drawer. "Miss Hemlock, how would you describe your life at home? Are you happy there?" He asked in a rather serious tone. Genevieve thought about it, finding it a rather odd question.

"Wellyes, sir. I have always been happy at home." She answered truthfully. As she had said before, sometimes it was hard to leave her home and return to school from summer breaks and holidays.

"Perhaps I should put this forth in another way, as I am assuming your answer will change. Now that your father is gone, will you be happy returning to your home?" He asked in a soft tone. He was right. This changed Genevieve's answer entirely. If she returned home now, it would only be her and her mother living in their large house. Genevieve and her mother had the exact opposite relationship compared to the one she had with her father. She and her mother always argued, and usually resorted to ignoring one another, which was strangely hard, even in such a large house.

"My mother and I have never gotten along, sir. And now that my father isI don't think the situation will be much better." She confessed. Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I see. Well, Miss Hemlock, I know that you have always been a good judge of character, which clearly explains the feelings you have towards your mother." He folded his hands together, leaning his elbows on his desk as he looked across at her.

"Genevieve, I need you to answer something for me, and it is imperative that you think hard. Has your mother ever expressed _any _interest in the Dark Arts? And I am not talking about defense." The question somehow shocked Genevieve more than she had anticipated. "The Dark Arts, sir?" She stuttered. Dumbledore nodded once again, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes. Has she ever mentioned anything that seemed out of the ordinary, specifically about Lord Voldemort?" The mention of Lord Voldemort's name would throw most people off, but it did not phase Genevieve, and she wasn't sure why. "UmI have never personally heard her" She was lying, and judging by the look on Dumbledore's face, she knew that he was aware of that. "I've heard her having conversations about him, but I don't know who she was talking to or why. I was eavesdropping for only a minute or so." She finally told the truth. She expected Dumbledore's expression to change, and it did. But it only became worse; the lines in his face running grave a worrisome.

"I only ask you because, as you already heard in Professor Snape's private conversation with Professor McGonagall" He raised and eyebrow at her. Genevieve should have known that there was no use sneaking about Hogwarts, because Dumbledore managed to find out one way or another. "You may have realized that they were speaking of your mother, Genevieve. Our sources tell us that she has joined forces with Lord Voldemort, and may prove to be a danger to you. Have you had any contact with her aside from the letter about your father?"

Genevieve was completely shocked. She knew that her mother had always been cruel, and rather heartless. But joining sides with Lord Voldemort? That seemed highly unlikely. However, she knew that Dumbledore would never lie to her. She suddenly remembered that he had asked her a question. "No, sirI haven'tNo." She stammered absentmindedly. "Well, I advise you to stay out of contact until further notice, unless, of course, you are dead keen on speaking to her?" Dumbledore challenged. Genevieve shook her head no'.

"Good. I ask that you share any letters that she sends to you. They may prove some vital information." Dumbledore seemed like he was finished. Genevieve just nodded. She sat there for a long while, not realizing that Dumbledore was staring at her curiously. "I know this comes as a terrible shock to you, Genevieve. And it couldn't have happened at a worse time, I'm sure." He said quietly. Genevieve didn't move. She just stared blankly at the space in front of her.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your common room?" Dumbledore finally asked. "NoNo thank you, sir. Thanks for the frog." Genevieve stood up slowly, then left Dumbledore's office. She suddenly noticed that she was still holding her Chocolate Frog box, and hadn't yet looked at her holo card. She reached inside and grabbed it. _Professor Severus Snape: Potions Master' _Snape's holo face scowled at her from the card, then disappeared. She thought of just tossing it aside, but for some reason, her arm slipped her hand and the card into her pocket. She continued on her way, deep in thought.


	4. The Fall

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

THE FALL

Saturday's Quidditch match came all too quickly, and Genevieve felt less that prepared for it, even with Wednesday's grueling practice. Her main concern throughout the week had been that her mother was siding with Lord Voldemort, and could possibly even be a Death Eater. Due to these facts, a lack of focus in classes caused her more that a few problems, particularly with Professor Snape. But she was used to his snide remarks and cutting criticisms. Besides, she had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, the Quidditch match.

"Bad news mates," Ron Weasley burst into the locker room, carrying his broom roughly in one hand. "Oliver's ill again." He finished, plopping down on a bench. Oliver Wood used to be the Gryffindor captain, and when he graduated, he was employed at Hogwarts as Quidditch coach (alongside Madame Hooch). He also took on the job of being referee at games. "But that means" Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker piped up. Ron quickly finished Harry's sentence for him.

"Snape's going to fill in. He may not think very highly of Hufflepuffs, but he favours them a hell of a lot more than he does us. So we have to play an incredibly clean game, so he doesn't get the chance to give penalties." He ran his hand through his striking red hair, complete frustration bringing out the multitude of freckles on his face.

"There's the bell." He said quickly as a loud gong entered the locker room. The team quickly rose to their feet, clutching their brooms at their side. "Now remember, No roughing out there. Good luck." Ron said. The doors swung open, and a roar of cheers filled their heads. They moved out onto the field, waving at the crowd of excited Gryffindor's, then took their positions in the middle of the pitch. Snape stood between the two teams, his usual flowing black robes replaced with fitting trousers and a knee length black overcoat. His expression looked as if he had better things to do than referee for a bunch of dunderheads', but clearly had no choice.

"On my whistle," His silky voice commanded. "Three, two, one" They were off. Genevieve soared from the ground, snatching the Quaffle from the air immediately, and heading strait for the goal post. Before she even made it half way, she was knocked off of her broom with an incredible force. At first, she thought she had been struck by a Bludger, but the blow she had received felt nothing like a Bludger (and she'd certainly been hit by a few). She was falling fast, desperately reaching out in what realistically would have been a futile attempt to grab on to something. Her body suddenly jerked to a stop, a tremendous pain overcoming her wrist. She looked upwards to find Snape, hovering on his broom, his long fingers wrapped tightly around her throbbing wrist. She quickly used her free hand to grab hold of his, and with great effort on both parts, she managed to pull herself onto the broom.

"Are you alright, Ms. Hemlock?" Snape asked as he flew towards the ground. Genevieve quickly tried to collect her thoughts. "Yes. What hit me?" She asked, noticing that all the players had come down to the field. Snape landed, suddenly grabbing Genevieve close to him, his eyes searching the stands furiously. "Someone struck you with a very powerful form of _Expelliarmus'_." He said curtly. Genevieve quickly became aware that she was in danger, and began searching the stands as well. Dumbledore was making his way towards them, along wit Ron.

"Are you alright Miss Hemlock?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his eyes towards the stands. "Yes, Sir." She answered. Ron stopped next to her, clearly out of breath. "What on earth was that?" He questioned. "The shot seemed to have come from the Hufflepuff stand. Miss Chord informed me that a wand seemed to appear out of nowhere, and disappeared just after." Dumbledore explained. Ron's face suddenly went pale. "The cloakSir, Harry said that his invisibility cloak had gone missing this morning." He said, trying to avoid Snape's eye.  
"Potter. I should have taken that ruddy cloak away from him the moment I discovered it!" Snape hissed. "Calm yourself, Severus. The person would certainly have no trouble escaping with all this commotion" Dumbledore pointed his wand towards his throat. "_Sonorous_Please return to your houses immediately. This game has been cancelled." He ordered in his louder that life voice.

It was basically controlled chaos from that point on, people scrambling from the stands to get back to the castle. Dumbledore de-amplified his voice, turning back to Genevieve with a slightly worried expression. "I advise you to go to Madame Pomfrey, just to be safe. Severus, would you please escort her?" It was then that Genevieve realized that Snape had not yet let go of her arms. But as soon as the thought entered her head, he removed them.

"Of course, Headmaster." He obeyed. He looked down at Genevieve, his usual livid expression returning to his face as he raised his eyebrow. "Do precede, Miss Hemlock." He said, holding his arm our in front of him. Genevieve flushed, suddenly not feeling very well, but she walked forward non-the less. She noticed that her legs weren't working quite like they were supposed to, her body wobbling with each step. "Professor Sn." She began, but everything turned black.

****

Once again, Genevieve awoke in the hospital wing. But this time, the room was completely dark, and there was no one to be seen. She sat up strait away, soon regretting it. Whatever spell the person had cast on her was certainly a doozy. She could feel a bruise across her back right shoulder where the blast had hit her. She let out a groan, and there was a sudden rustling to her left that succeeded in scaring the crap out of her. The dividing curtain was thrown back, and there stood Ezzie, looking as if she had just been shaken from a dead sleep.

"Hey woman. You scared me." She said, letting out a yawn. "Likewise. What time is it?" Genevieve asked, looking around for a clock. Ezzie sat at the edge of the bed with a great plop. "Time for you to do some explaining." She said, smirking at her. "What are you on about?" Genevieve challenged, honestly having no clue what Ezzie was talking about, seeing as how she had nothing to hide. Ezzie reached into her pocket, pulling something small from it. She held it up for Genevieve to see. It was the holo card of Snape.

"This. Have you got a crush on our dear old, emphasis on _old_, Professor Snape?" Ezzie asked, sounding as if she had just discovered something brilliant. "Well, first of all, I don't think Snape would appreciate his assistant emphasizing the fact that he is old, and secondly; No, I don't have a crush on him. That was just in my pocket from the other night when Dumbledore gave me a frog." Genevieve finished, slightly out of breath. Ezzie looked disappointed. 

"Well _that _certainly bursts my bubble. And you two just looked so cute when he carried you up here." Ezzie teased. Genevieve found that rather interesting. "Why didn't he just use a levitating spell?" She asked. Ezzie shrugged. "Who knows what that mans reasoning is. Anyway, you should lie down. Whoever has it out for you gave you a right wallop." She said, putting her hand on Genevieve's chest, pushing her back onto the bed. Genevieve didn't fight it, well aware that she was feeling completely knackered. 

"I'm off to bed. I'll come visit you in the morning." Ezzie stood up off the bed. "Did they find out who did this?" Genevieve asked quietly. Ezzie shook her head. "If they have, they haven't told us anything. Don't worry. We've all got our eye on you." She winked, then disappeared behind the curtain. 

Thought it was nice to know that everyone cared, the fact that someone was out to get her was more that a little unnerving. Was the person who attacked her the same person that had murdered her father? This thought brought on an even more disturbing possibility. Had it been her mother there under that invisibility cloak? Had her mother murdered her father? It was an idea she didn't want to keep in her mind any longer. She turned on her side, punching her pillow out of anger, as well as in an attempt to get comfortable. She was just getting rested when a small, poking feeling began to irritate her arm. She looked down to find the Snape holo card wedged between the blankets. "Loony." Genevieve said, sticking her tongue out at Snape's scowling image. To her great surprise, holo Snape stuck out his tongue right back at her. Needless to say, Genevieve went to sleep laughing. 


	5. The Artwork

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

INDECORUS ARTWORK

Genevieve stayed in the hospital wing for a good majority of the next day, because Madame Pompfry kept running magical tests to make sure that there were no lingering side effects. As much as Genevieve hated being in hospital, she was quite enjoying the time to herself. She sat up in bed happily drawing, her multitude of sketches spread out on her blanketed legs. She drew lots of things. Olivia, brilliant Quidditch moves, and at least three of her father. His father's face was so clearly placed in her mind that she could have easily drawn him in her sleep. But she was soon finding it rather depressing.

She suddenly got a fantastic idea that was sure to pick up her spirits and inspire a few giggles. She grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and began sketching the look on Snape's Holo-face when it had stuck its tongue out at her. It was ruddy brilliant when she was finished, causing stitches in her side from all the laughter. This, of course, got Madame Pompfry's attention. Genevieve quickly hid the drawing under her pillow just as Madame came into view.

"Well, you're clearly feeling better." She said, glancing down at Genevieve's sketches. "I'd say you were ready to go, luv. Try not to hurt yourself too much. Don't want to spend your last year at Hogwarts in here now, do you?" She asked with a teasing smile. "No, Madame." Genevieve said as she collected all her drawings. "Good. Off you go, then." Madame then disappeared. Genevieve got out of bed and quickly dressed in her regular uniform, carrying her Quidditch robes and drawings out of the hospital wing. She was going along just fine as well, not a soul to be seen until

"Miss Hemlock?" Snape's steely voice shot up her spine, causing her papers to fly everywhere. Genevieve spun around and looked on in horror as her sketch of Snape floated down from the air, skidding to a stop at the foot of his robes. She stood frozen in her spot, not even thinking to recover it before he saw what it was. She was too late anyway, watching Snape as he bent down, picking up the parchment in his long, slender fingers.

"Well, well, well. Quite the artist, aren't we Miss Hemlock? I am assuming this is your way of thanking me for saving the number of bones that surely would have broken had I let you hit the ground yesterday? How very thoughtful of you." Snape said, trying to act indifferent, but judging by the curling and twitching of his upper lip, he was clearly not amused. 

"SirNo, It's not that at all. The Holo card" Genevieve desperately tried to explain, but Snape wouldn't have it. "Silence! I do not want to hear your petty excuses. 20 points from Gryffindor for your indecorous piece of artwork. Perhaps that will teach you not to go looking for personal amusement at the expense of others. Nowback to why I stopped you in the first place." Snape said, folding the picture and tucking it inside his robes. Genevieve collected her drawings from the floor, hiding her mute, cursing lips from Snape's view, and then stood to face him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that you are aware of your mothersshall we sayshift in loyalties. In light of that, I am warning you to keep your unremitting, adolescent trap shut about it! We cannot afford to lose the upper hand on this, do you understand?" He hissed at her. His eyes were narrowed, and he was suddenly looking very crazed, his face only inches from hers. Genevieve felt like saying, All right you stupid, greasy haired, cynical, ill tempered, bad breathed freak of a git! No need to get huffy!' But she just closed her lips and nodded. Snape seemed satisfied with that.

"Very well. Move along, Miss Hemlock, and do _not _let me catch you sporting any more of yourworks of art." He scowled wickedly at her, then turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Genevieve made a nasty hand gesture in his direction, but snapped it away when he suddenly turned back towards her. "By the wayyou're welcome." He said, his mouth sneering as he turned and continued away. Genevieve didn't say anything. But she seriously wondered about that man.

*****

My Dearest Dylan~

I hope this letter finds you well, and your college classes are proving to be informative. I wish I could write this letter with words telling you that things were going well for me, but that would be impossible. I'm sure you have heard about my father. It is something that I still cannot seem to believe. And as usual, Snape has been on my case, his criticisms relentless. But he saved my skin at the Quidditch match on Saturday, so I am indebted to him (unfortunately). Not only that, but I have also become aware of facts that are more than slightly disturbing. As much as I would like to, I am afraid that I cannot tell you or anyone else what those facts are. It is something that weighs heavily on my mind. This is not how I intended on spending my final year at Hogwarts, but as my father always said, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Too bad I don't particularly care for lemonade, but that is beside the point (Maybe I should switch it to orangesJ ). My love, I shall not burden you further with my problems this night. I miss you, and I hope to hear from you soon. 

Yours Always~

Genevieve

Genevieve waited for the lavender ink to dry, then folded the letter, sealing it with her silver sealing wax and star shaped stamp. She sat in front of her vanity mirror, picking up her hairbrush and running it through her long auburn hair. She paused as she looked into her reflection's eyes. She had changed so much over the past 6 years, even more so in the past week. It was as if her fathers' passing had taken a piece of her childlike innocence with him. The carefree happiness she had felt with her father was something she would never experience again. And that had left a very empty feeling in her chest. He father had meant the world to her, and as she looked into her own eyes, she realized that someone had taken him away from her. This brought on an incredible sense of anger and vengeance. 

"I'm going to find out who did this." She told her reflection, her eyes filled with determination and great sadness. "I swear to you father, I will find them." He voice cracked and she buried her face in her palms, sobs emerging from her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes. She wasn't sure how she was going to find her fathers' murderer, but that didn't matter to her now. She knew she would find a way.

She looked back into the mirror, whipping the tears from her face. Her blue gray eyes now were a striking ice blue, something that always happened when she cried. She took in her entire reflection once more. Her childhood had gone with her father, and all that was left was a mature young woman. She had to move on, regardless, and only with her fathers' memory. It would not be easy, but there was no other option. She had to live her life, and knew that some aspects of it would be in her fathers' name, whether the deed be good, or bad. 

*****

The letter came a week later, and it was almost more than Genevieve could handle.

Genevieve~

I do not feel that this is the best time to do this, with everything going on in your life right now, but it cannot go on any longer. You know that I have always cared for you, and respected you for who you are. So please do not think that I am doing this because you are a witch. Things are just not working out between us. Not only do we live so far from one another, but also I just don't feel the same way for you anymore. I do not want to lose your friendship, but I am afraid I cannot see us taking it any farther than that. I'm sorry, Genevieve. My condolences for your father.

D.

Their 2-year relationship was over.

Genevieve had met Dylan in Oxfordshire 5 years ago. He was a muggle who lived only a few houses down from her. They became close friends right away, and he was the only muggle she had ever revealed her secret to. Almost _forced_ to, actually, when he kept asking why she didn't attend their local school. Their relationship soon blossomed when they realized that they both wanted something more. It had been one of the most solid bonds Genevieve had ever had with another person. Reading that letter from him was another, of the many, knifes to her heart.

"I always thought he was a little off, anyway." Ezzie said, looking over her stack of books on Transfiguration. Genevieve and Ezzie had spent a good majority of the afternoon in the library to work on their Transfiguration essays. Mostly, Genevieve just wanted to keep her mind on anything but the present matters. "I don't really want to talk about it, Ez." She said, her quill moving sluggishly across her parchment. "Well, I'm just saying, don't get yourself down about it. He's not worth it, and you're probably better off without him." Ezzie continued on. Genevieve slammed her hands down on the table with anger, the sound of it echoing through the quiet library.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She shouted, her body trembling with rage. Ezzie seemed taken completely off guard, and looked to be hurt by Genevieve's tone. Hurt soon turned to anger as she slammed her book shut, collecting her things as she stood. "You don't have to be such a bitch! I'm sorry that your father died and everything, but you don't have to take it out on everyone else!" She yelled, and then spun on her heels, leaving the library. 

At first, Ezzie's comment didn't effect Genevieve. But then she felt that Ezzie had no right to speak of her father. Maybe Genevieve was over reacting, but she had been through a rough couple of weeks, and had pretty much been pushed to her limit. She hadn't been very tolerant of people, and mostly just wanted to be left alone. But at the same time, she was finding herself more and more alone. Not by choice, and not the way she had wanted it to be. She shook her head and slowly returned to her essay. Alone. 


	6. The Ally and The Enemy

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

****

THE ALLY AND THE ENEMY

Ezzie and Genevieve didn't speak for a long while, neither feeling any need to apologize. When they passed in the halls, the pretended not to notice. In Potions, they would glance at each other once in a while, looking away just as quickly. Genevieve saw Snape taking notice of their obvious quarrel, but was very indifferent towards it. She made a point of staying out of his way since the drawing incident. But with reasons beyond her control, their paths crossed once again.

"Genevieve, could you get me my quill? It's fallen under your desk." Harry Potter asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Genevieve moved away from her bubbling caldron, looking under her chair, finding no quill. "Your quill isn't" She stood upright just in time to see Harry push her caldron off the edge of the table. It hit the stone with a large smack, her healing potion oozing out over the floor in great globs of purple and orange. 

"You INSOLENT, CLUMSY, little witch! DETENTION! Starting NOW! Report to my office AT ONCE, and don't think of even so much as scratching an ITCH until I get there! OUT!" Snape's face was red with fury, his accusing finger first only inches from her nose, then sternly pointed towards his office. Genevieve's lips moved in an attempt to defend herself, but her voice was lost and she wasn't going to give Snape the opportunity to yell at her some more. She turned and walked towards his office, the Slytherins sniggering and pointing as she walked. Genevieve looked up at Ezzie, and judging by the look of disagreement on her face, she hadn't seen what really happened.

Genevieve went into Snape's office for the first time, and was greeted by a disturbing array of various objects floating in fomaldehyde, and a sense of meticulous cleanliness. She took a seat in the chair in front of Snape's desk and sat motionless, just as he had instructed. After about twenty minutes, she heard the dismissal bell, and the fading sound of student voices. There was a moment of silence and then the door burst open. Snape appeared in front of her, grabbing the arms of her chair, trapping her. His face was livid.

"You are trying my patience, Miss Hemlock, and certainly walking a fine line! _WHY _do you insist on making me angry and wasting my precious time!?" Snape growled, his teeth barred, his eyes furious. Genevieve didn't answer. She just stared at him. "ANSWER ME!" Snape exploded, pounding his fists on the arm rests. Genevieve jumped at his sudden movement, and then cowered into the back of her chair as he gave her the most disturbing expression she had ever seen. She still didn't know what to say, but her eyes did, bringing forth small tears. 

"I swear that if you do not answer me this instant, I will take one hundred points from Gryffindor." He hissed viciously, his face so close to hers she could have counted his eyelashes. "I don't care." She finally said. Not in a tone of defiance, but as if to say she had given up caring altogether. Snape seemed a little confused with her answer. "You don't care? It doesn't bother you that your fellow Gryffindor's will likely hang you by your toes when they find that it was _you_ who lost all those points?" He asked in a seething, mocking voice. Tears were now pouring from Genevieve's eyes, yet her expression held no sign of crying. She just shook her head no'. Snape moved away from the chair, no longer confused. More like thoroughly confused. 

"Is there anything you wish to discuss, Miss Hemlock?" He asked, his tone suddenly uncertain. "Not with you." Genevieve said, looking into his virtually endless black eyes. Snape took a black handkerchief from his sleeve, motioning it toward her with a somewhat repulsed look in his face. She took it, reluctantly, and dried her tears. 

"I know for certain that I am quite far from the top of the list of people to come to for comfort, Miss Hemlock. I am, however, capable of listening. And it is blairingly obvious that there is something wrong with you." Snape looked down at her, his expression not quite as disgusted as before. 

"You_really _want to know?" Genevieve asked, still not quite sure this was for real. Snape went around his desk, sitting in his chair. "Miss Hemlock, I understand that you may not be comfortable, pouring your heart out' to me, as they say. I will admit that I am quite certain of two factors that may be causing youremotional problems." Snape laced his fingers together and looked at her over his enfolded hands. She assumed that he was referring to her fathers' death, and her mothers siding with Lord Voldemort. 

"Yes." She answered simply. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him anything else. Would he actually care? He couldn't possibly find her problems important, could he? "Well, with that out of the way, would you like to tell me anything else? Perhaps explain the sudden distance between you and Miss Bloom?" Snape offered. Genevieve considered it, and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him, but was still very much finding it hard to believe that Snape was truly interested in what she had to say. Maybe it was some kind of trap "Well, Sir, we both said some things that we didn't really mean. Mostly because of me. I haven't quite been myself lately." She confessed. Snape nodded, leaning into the back of his chair.

"It sounds as if a few apologies are in order. And might I add that it is always commendable to be the first to step forward." He said with a very slight grin. She wasn't sure if he was just saying that because Ezzie was a Slytherin, so Genevieve, being a Gryffindor, must have been in the wrong. Or maybe he had a point. It was quiet for a moment as Genevieve held her eyes to the floor. Snape's low voice broke the silence. 

"Is there anything else, Miss Hemlock?" he asked. Genevieve knew for a fact that she wasn't going to tell Snape about Dylan, so she shook her head. "No, Sir." She said, sniffling slightly. Snape stood up, coming back around his desk towards her with long, graceful movements. "Then I have a question for you" He folded his arms over his chest, his usual, uptight expression covering his face. "Why did you turn over your cauldron?" He asked pursing his lips. Genevieve looked him strait in the eyes, not blinking. "I didn't turn over my cauldron, Professor. Harry Potter did." She said in a very even tone. Snape smirked at her.

"Very well, Miss Hemlock. Tenfifteen points from Gryffindor. And you can inform Mr. Potter that he will be serving detention with Mr. Filtch. You are dismissed. Good evening." He turned, sitting back in his chair and going strait to work. Genevieve stood up, motioning his handkerchief towards him. He took it swiftly without looking up. 

"Thank you, Sir." She said nervously. It was so weird thanking Snape for anything, and judging by his reaction as he looked up at her, he was not accustomed to being thanked. "You are welcome, Miss Hemlock." He said quietly, then returned to his work. Genevieve turned around and left his office, almost running right into Ezzie.

"OhHullo." Genevieve said, smiling lightly. Ezzie looked miffed. "I was starting to worry when the screaming stopped. I thought he might have killed you." She said. Something tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she finally managed a smile. "You have a set of balls under that skirt, or are you just completely mad? Why did you piss Snape off like that?" She asked, walking Genevieve to the door. Genevieve shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was Harry. Not sure why he did it. But I am certainly going to find out."

*****

Harry Potter, however, was nearly impossible to find. Genevieve would see him in class, but that was certainly no place to pick a fight. She didn't want to fight with him, but she had a strange feeling that it was going to come down to that. Her opportunity finally came when she saw Harry alone in the hallway after Charms. "Harry?" She called out to him. It became obvious that Harry had been avoiding her, because his eyes widened when he saw her, and he instantly turned to run away. Genevieve pulled her wand from her sleeve.

"_LOCOMOTER MORTIS!_" She shouted, and Harry immediately fell to the ground, his legs bound by her spell. She hurried over to where he lay, standing next to him. "Running away so soon, Harry?" She said, her stomach lurching at how much she sounded like Snape. Harry rolled onto his back, straitening his glasses as he looked up at her. "OhHullo, Genevieve." He said, his voice shaking a little. Genevieve chose not to waste time with pleasantries. "Why did you turn my potion over, Harry?" She asked, her grip tightening on her wand. Harry shrugged. "It was an accident." He said with a grin. He was clearly lying. "That was no accident, Potter. _Why_ did you do it?" Genevieve pointed her wand directly at Harry, and still sounding remarkably like Snape. Perhaps there was a method to his madness.

"What are you going to do, Hemlock? Attack me here in the middle of the hall where anyone could see?" Harry said with a laugh. Genevieve smiled at him. "How very right you are, Harry." She said. She reached down and grabbed one of his ankles. "What are you doing?" Harry shouted. Genevieve ignored him, dragging him across the floor to the nearest classroom. Harry tried to get lose the entire way, wiggling and squirming as he grunted in objection. Genevieve closed the door of the classroom, turning her wand back on Harry.

"Now, do you care to explain?" She asked. Harry sort of glared at her. "You wouldn't dare." He muttered, not sounding too sure of himself. "Try me." She challenged. Harry sat upright, his legs sticking out in front of him like two solid blocks of wood. "I don't have to tell you anything. What could you do about it anyway? You're only a pathetic Gryffindor." He spat. Genevieve stopped a moment, wondering if she should take Harry to the hospital wing due to his obvious case of amnesia. "HarryYou're a Gryffindor, too. What are you on about?" Harry made a futile attempt at standing up, pounding his hands into the floor. "Just let me go, Hemlock!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the empty room. Though he was being rather violent, Genevieve realized that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, so she might as well let him go.

"_Reverta Mobulia._" She said, and Harry's legs broke free from her spell. He stood up strait away, straitening his robes. "Stay out of my way, Hemlock. If you try anything like that again, I'll make sure you pay dearly for it." Harry threatened. He bumped shoulders with her roughly as he stormed out of the room. Genevieve remained where she stood, slipping her wand back into her sleeve.


	7. The Hat

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

CONSULTING THE HAT

Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff at Saturdays rescheduled Quidditch match. Thankfully, there were no problems this time, and it had proven to be a fun game. Genevieve did notice, however, that Shelly and Gressa, the Gryffindor Beaters, had flown unusually close to her throughout the game. She assumed that were guarding her just in case anything happened. It was something Genevieve found comforting.

"Snape, Snape, he's a git. When he talks his mouth shoots spit. Snape, Snape, such a prat, think he may be a vampire bat." Everyone was sitting in the library on Sunday, working on their Truth potion essay for Snape, and Ron was singing happily about all of Snape's flaws. "Snape, Snape, crooked yellow teeth. The very same colour as his stinky feet." He continued. "Shut it, Ron." Genevieve piped up, thoroughly distracted by his noise (and somewhat irritated about Ron's excessive use of syllables in the last verse). "What? I only speak the truth." He said, sucking on the end of his sugar quill. Genevieve just shook her head.

"Do you think Snape has ever boinked a woman?" Seamus Finnigan asked, flipping through a large book. "Na. Not only is he one ugly, repulsive, disgusting excuse for a human being, but my guess is he's not properly equipped, if you know what I mean." Ron answered, rolling up his parchment and looking through it like a telescope. "He'll probably die a virgin." Ron finished. Genevieve clenched her teeth. 

"Would you lot SHUT UP ALREADY!?" She barked, giving them a vicious look. Ron pulled the parchment away from his face, looking dumbfounded. "Since when are you defending Snape? You got a little thing for him or something?" he asked. "NO!" Genevieve said a little too quickly. "I just need to concentrate." She tried to cover it up, but it didn't work. Ron's mouth formed a huge grin. "You do! You fancy Snape!" He laughed. Genevieve felt the blood rush to her face, not only in anger, but in embarrassment as well. "Shut UP, Ron! Maybe you should ask Snape how to make a maturity potion." She growled. Ron laughed. "Oh, I bet he's shown _you_ a thing or two." Everyone started laughing, but the group of giggles came to a halt as Snape emerged from behind a bookshelf. His eyes were like daggers as he looked at Ron.

"Weasley. _Now_." He snarled in his low, threatening tone. Ron stood up from his chair, knowing that he was pretty much doomed. "Finnigan. _Now_." Seamus stood up, just as Ron had. Snape finally looked at Genevieve. The daggers had disappeared, but he was still very much perturbed. "Miss Hemlockfive points from Gryffindor for your voice level." He said. He turned away, leading Ron and Seamus out of the library, to what they probably thought would be their death sentence. 

"God, Snape is such and ass." Zina Perkon, a 6th year Gryffindor said. "Maybe if Ron and Seamus weren't acting like a bunch of twits, they wouldn't have gotten into trouble." Genevieve was sorry she had said anything. "Oh, be quiet Genevieve. Quit trying to defend your _lover_." Zina spat. Genevieve was completely shocked. "Where did you get that from? What is _wrong _with you people!?" Genevieve grabbed her books and started to get up.

"Why are you being so defensive then?" Gressa asked. Genevieve looked at her. "You don't honestly believeGressa, I thought you were my friend!" Genevieve was really beginning to get irritated. "Were no friend of aa Slytherin!" Angela shouted. Genevieve was seriously considering pinching herself. Was she living in some parallel universe? "I cannot be_lieve _you people!" She screamed. "Maybe you should be resorted, Slytherin!" Zina taunted, causing all the other girls to nod. "Yeah, you're even friends with Snape's assistant. Do you guys have threesomes in the dungeons?" Gressa shot at her. 

Genevieve couldn't take it anymore. "Bugger Off!" She yelled, nearly running out of the library as they taunted her. She was in tears by the time she made it to the hall, her head lowered as she charged forward. She was knocked off of her feet all of the sudden, landing roughly on the floor. "Do watch where you'reMiss Hemlock? Are you quite alright?" Snape asked, offering to help her up. Genevieve denied him. "Please, Sir. Just leave me alone, please." She begged, getting up on her own as quickly as possible. "I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow at her. Genevieve didn't answer. She just turned and hurried away.

She spent the rest of the evening in her room, first crying with anger and confusion, then trying to relax by playing her father's guitar. She was missing him now more that ever. He would know what to say in a situation like this. Genevieve wasn't even sure what the situation was. People who she thought were her friends had suddenly become her enemies. Her fellow Gryffindor's. Her boyfriend. Her mother, not that they were ever really friends. And in contrast, her enemy, Snape, had shown concern for the first time since she had known him. This had to be a parallel universe. 

*****

__

She was running down a long hall, Olivia flying in front of her. She was leading her somewhere. She didn't know where, but she knew that she had to follow her. Farther and farther down the long corridor. Her body aching, her heart pounding. She had to follow Olivia. She had never been down these halls before, but she knew where she was going. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew she had to find it. Olivia flew into an open set of heavy oak doors, and she saw it. She saw what she was looking for

"Genevieve! Wake up, you're late for class!" Hermoine shook Genevieve, shouting at her. Genevieve sat up bolt right. Hermoine was probably the only friend in Gryffindor house that Genevieve had left. And she was looking frantic. "We have to get to class! Hurry! Get dressed!" Hermoine insisted, pulling on Genevieve's arm. Genevieve was still slightly out of it from her dream. She hadn't gotten to see what was in the room, due to her rude awakening. She quickly forgot about it, slid out of bed and began dressing rather clumsily. 

She and Hermoine were making their way to Transfiguration, but were stopped in the hallway by Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ah! Just the person I was looking for. Join me for a stroll, Miss Hemlock." He asked, holding out his arm to her. She took it, and could see Hermoine shifting from foot to foot, begging to protest. "Miss Granger, would you kindly do me a favour and let Professor McGonagall know that I am borrowing Miss Hemlock for the duration of the period?" Dumbledore asked. This seemed to make Hermoine happy as she nodded and hurried off to class. Genevieve and Dumbledore progressed at a slower pace.

"So, Miss Hemlock. I have noticed that you have not quite been yourself lately." He stated, keeping his eyes forward as they walked. "Is it that obvious, Sir?" Genevieve asked him. Dumbledore tilted his head to the side. "Thought I personally have noticed that you were a bit off, I was actually asked for a favour," Genevieve grew curious. " I was asked by Severus to speak with you. He felt that you would be more comfortable speaking to me." Dumbledore said, looking down at her.

"Professor Snape, Sir?" She asked. The idea seemed highly unlikely. "Yes. Severus told me that you had spoken with him, and more recently had a confrontation with your fellow students. He seems to think that you are not sure who to talk to about it. I want you to know that you can always come to me with your problems, Genevieve. I want you to consider me, not only as the Headmaster, but also as a friend." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I do, Sir." Genevieve said. She had always considered him a friend.

"Actually, I was surprised to hear that you and Severus held such a conversation. I don't expect students are accustom to speaking with him on such matters. Aside from his house members, of course. But even that seems improbable." Dumbledore confessed, smiling gently. "Well, Sir, there has been something bothering me. I haven't been getting along with my fellow house members lately. I don't know if it is I with the problem, or them. I even thought"Genevieve stumbled a little, but Dumbledore knew exactly where she was going. "You thought you needed to be resorted?" He asked. Genevieve simply nodded. 

"Well, that is entirely up to you. Why don't we go to my office and consult the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore suggested. He then redirected their path towards his office. They stopped in front of the gargoyle statue, which jumped aside only when Dumbledore said Cotton Candy'. They stood on the escalating spiral stairs until they reached the huge, grand doors to Dumbledore's office. Fawkes the Phoenix greeted them with a melodic whistle as they entered. Genevieve stood in the middle of the circular room as Dumbledore retrieved the Sorting Hat from a tall shelf. He walked over to Genevieve, placing it lightly on her very nervous head.

**__**

"Genevieve Hemlock,

Her final year,

Wonders what House,

She does hold dear.

I tell thee now,

The House to be in,

Genevieve Hemlock

IS A SLYTHERIN!"

Genevieve ripped the hat off of her head, dropping it on the ground. "NO!" her mouth shouted. Dumbledore picked the hat carefully from the floor, walking it back to its shelf. "Well. It seems you have acquired a new student, Severus." Genevieve spun around, finding Snape standing at the door. Genevieve tried to swallow down the lump that lay threatening in her throat.

"Indeed. Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Hemlock." Snape said, his voice sounding about as shaken as Genevieve felt. "Why? What happened? Why have I changed?' She demanded, turning from Snape to Dumbledore, and back again. Dumbledore walked back towards her, folding his hands behind him. "It is hard to say, Miss Hemlock. But the Sorting Hat is never wrong." He said calmly. "Well it was obviously wrong the first time!" Genevieve said, her tone a little angrier than she had intended. 

"Not necessarily. It simply changed its mind. That does not mean that it was wrong." He explained. Genevieve couldn't understand. How could she be a Slytherin? This was certainly going to cause a few problems. What would the other Gryffindor's think? Now they would be able to prove their accusations about her being a Slytherin. And the Quidditch team. They had now lost a Chaser. She didn't even know any Slytherins, besides Ezzie. She could only imagine how they would react to this. She sank into a nearby chair, resting her forehead in her hand, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"This can't be happening to me." She muttered. She felt Dumbledore's reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I believe you have some packing to do."


	8. The Slytherin Common Room

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

When Genevieve reached her room, she found Zina, Angela, and Gressa, each holding different parts of her Hogwarts uniform. "What are you doing?" she asked strait away, causing the three snooping girls to look up at her. "Your idea of a joke, a, Hemlock?" Zina asked, holding up Genevieve's robe so she could see it. All her old Gryffindor crests had been replaced with brand new Slytherin crests. Genevieve looked down at the uniform that she was wearing. They had also transformed into Slytherin attire. Genevieve swallowed back that lump again, grabbing the uniforms away from the girls. 

"Don't touch my stuff." She mumbled. She opened her trunk and began throwing all her belongings inside, the others watching her closely. "Going somewhere?" Angela asked. Genevieve really didn't fell like answering. "Are you leaving?" Gressa asked. Genevieve kept silent, throwing her books and supplies into the trunk. "What's going on? What's with the silent treatment?" Angela asked with a snobbish whine. Genevieve slammed the lid of her trunk shut, then grabbed her fathers guitar.

"Last I checked Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't talk to each other unless absolutely necessary." Genevieve had never seen three jaws drop so quickly. "Soit's not a joke? You'reyou're really a Slytherin? Butwhen?" Gressa gaped. "About ten minutes ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my new dorm." Genevieve put a levitating spell on her trunk and pushed her way past her former roommates. She took one final look at the Gryffindor common room, took her final step out of the porthole, and made her way to the dungeons. She was now a Slytherin. 

*****

Snape was waiting for her in the hallway as Dumbledore had instructed, to give her the password and explain her situation to the other Slytherins. Genevieve obviously didn't look very thrilled, because Snape was looking slightly uneasy when she approached him. He cleared his throat when she, and her trunk, stopped next to him.

"The password is Parseltongue'. It changes weekly, and will only be given to you once, so do not forget it." He said in a steady voice. Genevieve nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground. Snape said the password again, this time directing it towards the stone wall beside them, and a large portion moved to one side, revealing the Slytherin common room. It wasn't at all like the Gryffindor common room. It looked very much like a dungeon. There were numerous torches that provided blue flame, giving the room a rather eerie look. Different assortments of Gothic furniture were placed in front of a very large hearth, which held a normal fire. Along with the furniture, were the Slytherin bodies that occupied them. All eyes were on her when she entered, and Draco Malfoy was the first to stand in defense, pulling his wand from his sleeve and pointing it directly at her.

"_FURNUNCULUS_!" He shouted, but the spell never erupted from his wand. "Fanite Incantatem. Ten points from Slytherin, Malfoy." Snape's voice echoed off of the cold, stone walls. He stepped in after Genevieve, wand in hand. He had obviously expected this reaction from Malfoy. "All of you. Attention. _Now._" Snape ordered, putting away his wand. Genevieve watched in surprise as each Slytherin stood from their place, quickly forming a line like an army. Not only that, but a thundering sound grew steadily as a swarm of Slytherins descended the dorm room steps, falling in line with the rest.

"Now. As I am sure all of you know, this is Miss Genevieve Hemlock. And for those of you who do not, I urge you to get acquainted. Because she is our new house member." Snape explained in his deadly silk tone. "What?!" Malfoy gasped. Genevieve noticed the looks of horror on the others faces. But none of the eyes were on her now, for every on of them were looking towards Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if you speak out of turn in that manner again, I swear I will personally throw you off of the North tower!" Snape barked through clenched teeth. Malfoy recoiled, barely raising his hand. Snape glared at him. "What is it?" He hissed. Malfoy gave a small gulp, lowering his hand. "I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to welcome Genevieve to our house." He squeaked. Genevieve realized then that the Slytherins were just as afraid of Snape as everyone else. He may have shown favouritism inside the classroom, but it was clear that he very much had them whipped. Genevieve didn't find this revelation comforting in the slightest.

"Miss Bloom, would you please help Miss Hemlock to her room? I believe sleeping arrangements have already been established. As you were." Snape's eyes grazed over each of his students, then stopped at Genevieve. "Welcome home, Miss Hemlock." He said quietly, then with a swish of his robes, turned and left the room. The Slytherins had fallen out of line, but were still grouped together. Some of them were whispering to each other, but they were all looking at her. 

"What on earth is that?" Malfoy asked, pointing at her guitar case. "My father's guitar." She barely said. Malfoy sneered. "A muggle instrument. I should have known. All Gryffindors are fucking muggle lovers." He commented, folding his arms over his chest. Ezzie stepped forward, taking Genevieve's guitar. "Lay off, Draco. Come on." She looked at Genevieve, her eyes filled with concern. Genevieve nodded and began to follow her up the stairs. 

"You may be in the Slytherin house, and you may wear the noble crest, but you, Hemlock, are NO SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy shouted at her back. She just closed her eyes, trying to ignore him. "We were wondering why another bed appeared in our room. But I never dreamed it would be for you. What happened?" Ezzie asked as they walked up the stairs. "I asked Dumbledore if I could be resorted." Genevieve said solemnly as they entered the girls' dorm. It was almost as bad as the common room. There were black curtains hanging around each bed, which were covered with rough looking gray blankets. Ezzie walked over to what Genevieve assumed was her new bed, sitting down on it.

"But why did you ask to be resorted?" She asked. Genevieve took the levitating spell off of her trunk, and it slowly lowered to the ground. "Because I was beginning to have doubts when seemingly every Gryffindor began treating me like a Slytherin. They kept saying that Snape and I were lovers, and I should go join the Slytherin house." Genevieve said as she began to unpack her things. At first, Ezzie's face was expressionless, but she suddenly exploded with laughter, clutching her stomach as she fell to the floor.

"YOUL-LOVERS?!" she gasped through her spasms of laughter. Genevieve threw her quills and parchments into her bedside drawer. "I'm glad you find it amusing." She grumbled. It took a while for Ezzie to calm down enough to speak, pulling herself back onto the bed. "Oh, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard all year." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and letting out a few more giggles. She suddenly stopped, looking seriously at Genevieve. 

"It's not true, right?" She asked. It was Genevieve's turn to laugh. "Are you mad? Of course it's not true you twit! I don't even think that man is capable of love." She said, putting her father's guitar under her bed. "Well, let me just say in advance that I'm sorry for everything you are going to have to go through with this lot. My best advice is to just keep to yourself and try to stay out of everyone's way. Especially Malfoy's." Ezzie gave her a little smile. "Don't worry. I plan to. But thanks for the apology. It's not your fault, though." Genevieve sighed, sinking into the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. Who knows when you are going to get another moments peace." Ezzie got up and left the room. Genevieve observed her surroundings once more. _I don't belong here'_, she thought. How could this have happened? It was as if the whole world was falling apart around her, and all she could do was stand there and watch. She sat by herself, on her new bed, wearing her new crest, in her new house, and cried.


	9. The Transformation

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

GENEVIEVE'S TRANSFORMATION

Genevieve had followed Ezzie's advice, keeping to herself as much as humanly possible. When she was in class, she only spoke to the teachers, and only if they had spoken to her first. In the evenings and on weekends, she would sit by herself in the common room, reading a book or drawing. Ezzie sometimes sat with her, but Ezzie had more friends in the Slytherin house, so she often spent more time with them. Genevieve didn't mind. She had grown used to being by herself, and wouldn't know what to converse about anyway. She felt closed in. She couldn't even remember the last time she had smiled. Her skin was beginning to grow pale, and her once vibrant eyes were now a cold gray.

"Miss Hemlock, I usually do not concern myself with such matters, but you are looking more that slightly under the weather. Shall I send you to madam Pompfry?" Snape asked from his desk in the far corner of the common room. Genevieve looked up from her book, _Advanced Anigmagus_', her movements sluggish. "No thank you sir. I'm fine." She said in no more that a whisper. Snape looked at her curiously, and she looked away. All she wanted was a window to look out of. She would normally go outside, but she just didn't have the energy.

"I have a potion that may help you." Snape continued. Genevieve shook her head. "I don't _want_ a potion. I'm fine. Really." She tried to smile, but the corner of her mouth only gave a slight twitch. Snape's look of concern increased, but he left it alone and continued on with his work. The room was suddenly filled with idle chatter and laughter as the Slytherins returned from their trip to Hogsmead. At first, Genevieve went unnoticed in her usual corner, but that did not last long. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Gryffindor Hemlock, wasting away in your little corner, a?" Malfoy sniggered, stuffing his face full of sugar worms. Genevieve didn't even looked up. She was used to his comments, and just pretended that he was quacking like a duck. Snape, however, was listening to every word.

"Draco Malfoy, shut your great filthy gob before I am forced to shut it for you!" He growled from his desk. Malfoy's candy flew in every direction as he himself nearly hit the ceiling. He spun around to face Snape, the other Slytherin's diving for Malfoy's lost candy. "Shutting up, Sir." He quavered, trying to avoid Snape's glaring eyes. Genevieve was hardly paying attention. She was too busy staring blankly at the wall next to her. A spider suddenly came scuttling at her from a large crack. Normally she would have shot out of her chair, running and screaming in the opposite direction. But now, she just sat there. Eyes unblinking, watching the spider as it watched her.

****

Genevieve was outside for the first time in weeks to watch the Slytherin V.S. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. She sat at the far end of the Slytherin benches by herself. She would have normally sat next to Ezzie, but she was a Beater on the Slytherin team. So alone she sat, barely even paying attention to the game. Someone soon joined her side, wearing a Slytherin scarf and holding out a steaming cup of butter beer towards her. It was Professor Snape. 

"Thank you, sir. But I told you I didn't want any potions." Genevieve said, her lips barely moving, her eyes remaining forward. Snape tipped his wrist, dumping the liquid under the bleachers. "You cannot blame me fore trying. Of course it is your choice, Miss Hemlock, but I strongly suggest you see madam Pompfry. Or perhaps, the Headmaster?" Snape offered, insinuating that Genevieve was not just dealing with physical problems, but psychological as well. 

"I'm sure you will understand when I say that I would just like to be left alone. I'll speak up when I'm ready." Genevieve explained quietly. But she wasn't even fully aware of what her problem was. She had sunk into a deep form of depression. Her body was growing weaker, her ambitions down to almost nothing. Her sketchbook remained untouched, her homework barely passable. Some potion was not likely to cure her

"Do _not _waste away your last year here, Miss Hemlock. You will soon regret it when you realize that you have wasted your entire life away." Snape spit the words as if they held a bitter taste. He looked at her a moment, then stood up and walked to the other side of the stands, sitting by himself. Genevieve watched the rest of the match in a sort of daze. She wondered if she was going to hear from her mother again. She hoped that Dylan's life was turning out to be as miserable as hers was. She wondered if her father was looking down on her, worried. What would her tell her at a time like this? He would probably say, Genevieve, you've got to pull yourself together.' She knew that's what she had to do. 

*****

__

She stopped in front of the tall mirror, watching Olivia as she settled on top of it. At first, she did not see her reflection. But a slow gray mist began to form, her image soon appearing behind it. She was slightly older, definitely thinner. She had her long hair pinned back, and was wearing a velvet, emerald green dress. Two hands suddenly came around her shoulders, but the image was too blurry for her to make out whom the hands belonged to. She reached out to touch them, but the mirror shattered

****

"It is sufficient to use three splinters of pickled rose cactus, but flutter bilk stingers will give better results." Genevieve answered Snape's question lazily, giving the remaining ingredients for a Burning Bitterroot Balm. Snape nodded. "Correct Miss Hemlock. But you could have also mentioned that firefly wings might also prove to be a reliable substitute. Five points to Slytherin." He finished. Genevieve felt all the Gryffindors glare in her direction, but she had become accustom to it. Only Hermoine had said any kind words to her, and they were still friends. She had spoken to Ron Weasley momentarily when he apologized about the episode in the library, and complained that she had left Gryffindor a Chaser short. 

Halloween had proven to be one of the first enjoyable experiences Genevieve had had in a long time. The Great Hall was fully decorated, and there were enough sweets to send every student into a state of Diabetic Coma. There was no way Genevieve could stay depressed on Halloween. It was one of her favourite holidays. The whole of Hogwarts laughed and feasted. They were all completely free of worry, filled with only goodies and happiness. Genevieve finally felt somewhat normal again, though keeping mostly to herself because she still had not made any friends. She talked to Ezzie, but their conversations were cut short when Dumbledore rose from his chair, asking for everyone's attention.

"Thank you, and happy Hollow's Eve! This year, we are going to start what I hope will be a long standing tradition here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore bellowed, a low hum of curious whispers soon filling the hall. "We have a little treasure hunt for you all to participate in. Whoever reaches the end first not only receives the awaiting prize, but also 50 points to the founders house." He continued. The curious hum quickly turned into an excited buzz. Genevieve loved treasure hunts, and she found herself becoming eager to get started. "You will have one hour to finish. Now that we are all fed and watered, you my begin!" Dumbledore cried merrily. Genevieve had never heard such a noise as students jumped to their feet, making a mad dash for the door. 

"Well this should be interesting!" Ezzie shouted at Genevieve over all the noise. Genevieve just nodded and watched Ezzie hurry along with the rest. She was moving along at a slower pace, when something caught her eye at the top of the entryway. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a piece of parchment. She turned around, towards the teacher's table, and saw that they were all talking amongst themselves. So she pulled out her wand and focused on the parchment. 

"Accio Parchment!" She murmured, waving her wand. The parchment shuddered, but did not detach from the wall. Genevieve turned to look at the teachers again, and some of them had already dispersed. But Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were still talking to one another, not paying her any attention. Genevieve faced the parchment again, and pointed her wand towards her breast. "_Leviartum_." She whispered, and her body became weightless. She floated upwards, leveling with the parchment as she read:

__

Good of you not to run,

Now we shall begin the fun!

Seek, thee, where there is no sun, 

A head start on everyone!

Genevieve took the riddle from the wall, and then lowered herself back to the ground. She was startled to see Snape standing a few feet in front of her. He almost looked like he was impressed, but he said nothing. He simply turned away, walking into the darkness.

Genevieve walked through the mass of scrambling, searching students as she studied the riddle again. _Seek, thee, where there is no sun_', she read. It was dark outside at the moment, but the sun did shine at some point. And the sun did shine through the windowsexcept in the dungeons. Genevieve folded the parchment and put it in her robes, making her way towards the dungeons. She was filled with a sort of excitement. Something she hadn't felt for a long while. 

There wasn't a soul to be seen the dungeons, aside from Peeves the Poltergeist, who zoomed past her without stopping. Genevieve kept her eyes open and aware, looking for the next clue. She walked to the darkest corners of the dungeons, the hairs standing on the back of her neck. Her attention was suddenly grabbed by one of those dark corners, where low whispers could be heard. She stopped to listen.

"That will never work, Potter! It's too obvious! We need this to be as discreet as possible." It was Draco Malfoy's voice, but why did he say Potter? He couldn't possibly be talking to Harry Potter. They were mortal enemies. But it was none other that Harry Potter's voice that replied. "Look, it'll work! You haven't exactly been coming up with any brilliant ideas!" He growled. Genevieve took a step closer, her foot kicking a small bit of rock away from the floor. She froze in her place, listening to see if Draco and Harry had heard. 

"Hemlock!" Malfoy suddenly appeared, his features masked in the darkness. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly into the corner. "What did you hear, a?" He asked, pushing her against the wall. Genevieve saw Harry just behind Malfoy's shoulder, looking worried. "Speak, or I'll cut your throat!" Malfoy threatened. Genevieve didn't quite take this threat seriously, but she was frightened nonetheless. "Nothing." She finally said. Malfoy's mouth formed a sinister grin.

"You hear that, Potter? She says she didn't hear anything. Shall we see how much she really heard?" He suggested. Genevieve was fearful of what was to come next. "Come on, Malfoy. Let's just get out of here." Harry begged, looking over his shoulder quickly. Genevieve tried to break from Malfoy's grasp, but he pushed her harder against the wall. "Now, we wont be having any of that." He said, pulling his wand from his sleeve. A stream of rope flowed from his wand, binding Genevieve to the wall.

"That should keep you from running off and telling someone what you didn't hear'. But all the same" Malfoy whispered an incantation, and a dragon's claw made of thick, red smoke appeared from his wand, floating towards Genevieve. She didn't know what it was supposed to do, and this thought frightened her more than anything. She tried to back away, but that, of course, was impossible due to the wall she was bound to. The claw soon closed around her throat, and then strangely disappeared. She had felt no pain, or tingling, or any sign that there had been a spell cast on her. She felt normal.

"Any objections?" Malfoy asked. Genevieve said, Let me go', but she soon realized what the dragon's claw had done when no voice emerged from her lips. She was now terrified as Malfoy's smirk of satisfaction grew wider. "Such a pretty thing" He said, running his finger down her cheek. Genevieve cringed, then in one swift movement, bit his finger.

"Ah! YOU" Malfoy raised his hand to strike her, but stopped when he heard a noise in the corridor. They all froze, and it only took a few seconds for Draco and Harry to realize that they should get out of there. "Enjoy your evening, Hemlock." Draco growled, then both he and Harry turned and ran away from her, disappearing into the darkness. They left here there in the dark dungeon corner, bound to the wall, her voice lost. Someone would come for her. Someone would surely notice that she was missing. Ezzie. Hermoine. Dumbledore. But all she could do was hang there and wait. She slumped her head, tears splashing against the cold, stone floor.

****

She had been bound to the wall for what seemed like days. She had no way of knowing how much time had really passed, as she had no watch, and no windows to see the sun. Malfoy had come back a few times to laugh at her, but did not let her go. She had never been through anything like this before. She wanted more than anything to be found, but at the same time just simply wanted to waste away. Why continue on? She felt that she had nothing left. Her father was gone. She had no mother to speak of. The man she thought she had loved left her. She had certainly hit an all time low. 

"Ms. Hemlock!" a silky, familiar voice floated into Genevieve's ears. She raised her head slowly, finding herself face to face with Professor Snape. She had no tears left to cry, so she just stared at him. It was the first time she had ever seen a look of complete and utter concern on his face. Her mouth twitched slightly, and she smiled, her body suddenly convulsing in spasms of empty laughter. She felt her body fall forward into Snape's arms when he removed the ropes that had bound her.

"My God, are you all right?" he asked, supporting her with one arm as he turned her face towards his with his free hand. Genevieve looked into his charcoal black eyes, slowly shaking her head, no'. "Who has done this, Ms. Hemlock?" he asked, shaking her slightly. Genevieve mouthed, Malfoy', her voice still absent. She could not keep it up any longer as she allowed her body slip into unconsciousness. 


	10. The Revelations

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

REVELATIONS

"I understand, Headmaster. May I ask how things are proceeding with the Giants?" Snape's low voice shook Genevieve to her senses. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in foreign surroundings. She saw Snape standing next to a fireplace, staring intently into the flames. She propped herself on her elbows in the large, black bed, taking a better look around. Judging by the lack of decor, and the overwhelming sense of meticulous cleanliness, she was in Snape's private quarters. She sat up fully and called out to him, losing heart when she realized that her voice was still gone. She looked to the fire that Snape was gazing into, and saw Dumbledore's ghostly head floating in the orange flames, his face looking grave.

"I will keep you informed by post, Severus. Right now I believe that you have more pressing matters to tend to. " Dumbledore said, nodding in Genevieve's direction. Severus spun around, his eyes flashing in the firelight. He looked at her only briefly, then turned back towards the fire, lowering his tone to an almost inaudible whisper. "We shall speak again soon, Albus. Please keep yourself safe." He said, leaning very close to the fire. "I will, Severus, and I urge you to do the same. And the same for you, Ms. Hemlock." Dumbledore said, then with a pop, disappeared from the flames. Snape turned and looked at her again, seeming to have a hard time maintaining eye contact. 

"You are awake. How do you feel?" He asked, moving toward the bed. Genevieve opened her mouth to speak, feeling foolish for not remembering that she couldn't. She just shrugged. Snape reached over to a mahogany desk that set near the bed, grabbing a quill, parchment, and ink well. "Tell me what happened, including the spell that removed you voice." He demanded. Genevieve took that quill and parchment, and began writing about how Draco and Harry had captured her, and that she did not hear the incantation that Malfoy had used. She finished, motioning the parchment toward Snape. He snatched it away from her, reading quickly. He jolted with anger, crumpling the parchment and hurling it into the fire. "What was the spell?! Think you silly girl! I cannot help you if I do not know the incantation!" He almost shouted. Genevieve's lip quivered as she asked for another parchment with her hand. Snape growled, and deciding not to waste any more time, dropped an entire stack in front of her on the bed. She took a piece and quickly explained that Malfoy had not said it loud enough for her to hear. Her hand was shaking as she handed it to Snape.

This answer didn't seem to settle well with him. He tossed the paper back to her, putting his palms flat on the bed, trapping her much like he had in his office. "THINK! WHAT was the SPELL?" He demanded, getting dangerously closer still. She didn't like this at all, and out of reflex, she pushed out her hands, shoving Snape backwards and away from her. He was clearly shocked as he stumbled on his robes, steadying himself by grabbing onto the desk. She didn't recall ever seeing him so enraged, his nostrils white with fury. Never the less, she glared at him, writing _Why don't you ask Malfoy?_' on the parchment, then throwing it at him. Snape's lip twitched as he took the paper in his fingers, then read it. His composure did a complete 180° .

"Mr. Malfoy is no longer here at Hogwarts. A lot has happened in the past three days, Miss Hemlock" He stopped a moment, looking strait into her eyes. "Lord Voldemort has once again risen to a more powerful state then anyone could imagine. You and I are the only persons left in the castle. Most all of the students have gone home to their families. Malfoy, as well as many of the other Slytherins I'm sure, have sided with Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore is working endlessly to gain as many allies as possible." He finished, his face about five shades paler than normal, his body rigid. 

Genevieve couldn't believe it. So much had happened in such a short period of time. "We thought you had disappeared at the hands of Voldemort. A house elf found you and retrieved me at once. Are you hungry?" Snape asked suddenly. It took Genevieve a moment to collect her thoughts, then realized that she was famished. She nodded quickly. Snape moved to a cupboard next to his desk, pulling out a large bar of Honeydukes Chocolate. "This is all that I have at the moment. We will go to the kitchen when time allows." He explained, handing her the chocolate. She took the bar, unwrapping it with fumbling fingers. "You're shaking. Here, give it to me." Snape snatched the candy from her hands and proceeded to unwrap it. He broke off a large chunk, handing it to her, then put a small piece in his mouth. Genevieve had never seen Snape eat candy of any sort, as he didn't really seem the type. She found it rather amusing to say the least.

"When you are able to stand, we will go to the library and find a counter curse for your voice." Snape said, covering his eyes with his hands and messaging his temples. Genevieve threw back the blankets that covered her, jumping strait out of bed. She hadn't realized how weak she was, until her legs gave way and she fell right into Snape, who barely caught her. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?" He barked, pulling her upright. She looked up at him, blushing, and giving him a weak, embarrassed smile. He was not amused.

"Well, if you insist on getting up, then we will go. Can you walk, or do you prefer repeatedly falling on your face?" He snapped. Genevieve pulled away from him, wobbling in her place. She pulled out her wand, pointing it at herself. "Leviartum." She mouthed, and to her great surprise, her body levitated only inches above the ground. She was smiling triumphantly at Snape, who was raising his eyebrow at her.

"Very well. Come along." He mumbled, motioning her toward the door. Genevieve floated along next to him, out the door and toward the Library. She and Snape wouldn't usually hold a conversation, but it irritated her that she couldn't speak to him. She had many questions about how Voldemort had managed to become so powerful. But alas, they continued on in silence, Genevieve finding the emptiness of the halls quite unnerving.

****

They spent what seemed like hours in the library, Snape studying dozens upon dozens of books, Genevieve floating around the library to retrieve them. She brought him one entitled, '_Fleeting Follies and Sour Spells'_, but he tossed it aside as if it were a piece of rubbish. "Do sit down. You are distracting me." He said, not looking up at her. She removed her levitating spell and took a seat across from him. Her eyes wondered around the library for a moment, but always seemed to come to rest on Snape. She noticed that his hair was getting longer, the tips that brushed the faded pages of the book he was studying forming small curls. It was still greasy in appearance, but oddly didn't seem that bad. It quite suited him.

Her gaze moved from his hair, to his hands, which lay gently on the pages that he read. His fingers were long and thin, graceful in the use of the delicate art of Potions. His eyes were beyond black, if there was such a thing. But they held a small sparkle that was brighter than the North Star. Genevieve noticed that her heart was beating faster now, and she could not comprehend why. Her body gave a small jolt when she became aware that the dark eyes that she had been admiring were staring back into hers.

"Has Malfoy cursed you eyes as well? Or have you acquired a slight _staring problem_?" Snape snapped at her. She felt the blood rushing into her cheeks as she opened her mouthbut simply mouthed an apology. Snape glared a moment, then grabbed one of his multitude of books, sliding it across the table to her. "Make yourself useful." He mumbled, returning to his search. Genevieve's hand trembled as she opened, '_Complex Curses and How to Catch Them_', thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior. 

Why was she suddenly looking at Snape in that manner? He had more often than not been very cruel to her, and she had never really considered him to be an attractive man, physically or otherwise. Then again, there was something about those black robes, his secretive manner, his strait forward attitudeEven that hooked nose, it all seemed very appealing to her. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it. There were more important matters at hand. Returning her voice. She looked down at the random page she had opened to, and was shocked to see a drawing of a man, clutching his throat. "_The Ventiartum Nox_" The spell that removed ones voice.

Genevieve's eyes searched feverishly for a counter curse, and she found it. Her body was filled with a surge of excitement and she waved her hands furiously at Snape, but he could not see. She thought of maybe throwing something at him, but decided that that probably would not be wise. So she slammed the palm of her hand on the table, causing Snape to nearly fall out of his chair in shock.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!!!" He roared, standing from his chair fully and looking visibly shaken. Genevieve didn't have time to feel bad as she pointed urgently at her book. Snape seemed to realize why she had grabbed his attention in such a way. He hurried over to her side of the table, standing next to her. He put his hand on the back of her chair and leaned down for a closer look. Genevieve watched his face, which was mostly hidden by his curtain of shoulder length hair.

"I believe this will work. Stand up, Miss Hemlock." He demanded softly, watching her as she stood. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at her. "_Seniartis Nillia!_" He said firmly, and a shot of purple light erupted from his wand. It wrapped itself around Genevieve's throat, and she felt as if she were being strangled. She dropped to her hands and knees, gasping for air. She felt two hands grab her arms in an attempt to steady her.

"It will be over soon." Snape said quietly. No sooner had the words left his mouth that the spell was complete. She gasped for breath, Snape helping her back to her feet. She looked at him, his face filled with worrisome anticipation. "Speak, Miss Hemlock." He said hopefully. Genevieve didn't know what to say. It was like testing a microphone in a crowded room. She looked at Snape, and her mouth formed a slight grin. She threw her arms around him, and his body tensed instantly. He was taller than she was, but her mouth managed to reach his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered, relieved to hear the sound of her own voice again. Snape remained completely still, his breath held. Genevieve pulled away, looking at his face. He stepped back quickly as if her embrace had burned him. "YYour welcome, Miss Hemlock." He stumbled over his words. He turned abruptly and began walking out of the library. Genevieve followed. 

"You will stay in my quarters tonight. The password isI will escort you down there. I have matters to attend to that are of the utmost urgency." Snape said as he quickened his pace. "Are you leaving Hogwarts? Will I be here by myself?" Genevieve asked, catching up to him and walking at his side. "I assure you, you will be safe. And you will not be alone. There are still three remaining house elves." He said tersely, stopping in front of his chambers. "When will you be back? You aren't going to do anything dangerous are you?" Genevieve persisted. The prospect of being alone at a time like this was unthinkable. 

"I think I preferred you without your voice." Snape growled, looking away from her. Genevieve sucked in her breath, glaring at him. "You can be a vindictive bastard sometimes, you know that?" she shot at him. She had expected him to be angry, but he only grinned maliciously. "Well, we all have our moments, don't we?" He said, staring at her. "Yes, but your 'moments' seem to remain in constant place!" She retorted evenly. Snape let out a highly sarcastic laugh, the first laugh he had ever conjured in her presence. "Well spotted, Miss Hemlock. And it has only taken you seven to muster up the courage to say it to my face." His grin faded in mid-sentence, and he was looking very perturbed now.

"I do not give a damn what you think of me, Hemlock. If I were you, I would refrain from revealing and of your further, _revelations_. Now plug-your-ears." He demanded through clenched teeth. Genevieve continued to glare at him, but obeyed, sticking her fingers in her ears. She removed them only when she saw the wall move to one side, opening to reveal Snape's private quarters. She followed him inside, suddenly feeling very foul about the whole situation. "Do not leave this room until I have returned. If you need any assistance, use the fire to call the house elves." Snape instructed as he went to a wardrobe, pulling out a long, black hooded cloak. He pulled it over his shoulders in one swift motion, clasping it as he headed back to the door. "Good Evening." He barely grumbled, not looking at her as he left the room. He was gone.


	11. The Confrontations

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I am not making any sort of profit from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta

THE CONFRONTATION

Genevieve was alone in Snape's chambers, and the feeling was more than unsettling. She didn't quite know what to do with herself. Snape's office lacked anything that would be considered appealing to ones eye, and she wasn't one for snooping about. So she went to the bed, grabbing the quill and parchment that had been left there earlier. She decided to occupy her time by drawing. She sat down on the bed, placing the tip of the quill to the paper. She began drawing the first image that came to her mind.

His long, elegant fingers. His glistening black eyes, staring back into hers with a slight glare. His defined lips formed with that all too familiar sarcastic grin. He was handsome, thought most people would think otherwise. There was something about his face that was most appealing. He was not ugly. His personality may have been, at times. But there had to be something more to him than the callous remarks and vicious, sarcastic overtones. He surely couldn't have been born like that. Genevieve shook her head, signing the drawing. At last moment, adding, "_Severus Snape: Mystery Man_". She then let out a heavy yawn, extinguishing the light with a swift wave of her wand, then crawled into bed.

****

Snape had been gone for three days, and Genevieve was becoming worried. Not just because she was virtually alone in the castle (the house elves had visited frequently to bring food and fresh clothes), but because she had no idea whether Snape was dead of alive. He hadn't said where he was going or why. She would have normally sent Olivia with a note, but one: Snape told her not to leave his chambers, and two: sending a letter might prove to be dangerous for him. If her were to be in a position of secrecy, she would not want to be the cause if her were to be discovered.

She woke on the fourth morning of her stay alone, and as she rubbed her eyes, looking around from the bed, she saw no sign of Snape. She let out a weak sigh, then climbed from the bed, moving instinctively toward the fireplace. The dungeons were dead cold in the mornings, and she needed the fire to call the house elves for breakfast. She only got halfway across the room, her feet hitting something, causing her to fall flat on the floor in front of her. When she had composed herself, she turned her body to see what she had tripped over. It was Snape.

At first, she thought that he was dead, but was relieved when she saw his back move slowly as he breathed. His face was toward her, a large gash just above his eyebrow, covered in dry blood. She crawled to him on her hands and knees, afraid to touch him in case he was hurt elsewhere. So she gently tapped his cheek repeatedly with her hand.

"Professor?Wake up, sir." She whispered. He did not move. She tapped harder. "Wake UP, you irritating slime ball of a prat!" she said, much louder this time. Snape's eyes opened very slowly, wavering in and out of focus until they finally rested on her. He blinked a few times, then sort of smiled. "What did I say about your little disclosures, Miss Hemlock?" he said in a raspy voice, his dry lips barely moving. Genevieve let out a relieved breath as Snape fumbled, trying to get up.

"Don't move. Just relax a minute." Genevieve ordered. Snape did not protest, resting his body back on the rug. Genevieve waited a moment before she spoke, watching Snape as he closed his eyes again, breathing raggedly. "What happened?" She asked, sitting back on her heels. "The cabinetBehind my desk. Top shelf. You will find a bottle containing a pearl liquid. Bring it to me." Snape instructed unevenly. Genevieve stood up and hurried over to the cabinet that he spoke of. She grabbed the vile, and took it back to Snape, who had moved into a sitting position, leaning his back against the bed. She sat down next to him, handing him the bottle.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked as Snape uncorked the bottle with his teeth, drinking its contents in one gulp. She watched in wonder as the gash across his head disappeared, and the colour returned to his face (or, what little colour he normally had). "No. I will not." He said, trying to get to his feet. Genevieve reached out, taking his arm to help steady him. He quickly ripped it away from her.

"Do not touch me! I will ask if I need your assistance! I would not, however, suggest holding your breath." He grumbled, glowering at her. Genevieve was fuming. "That is IT! I'm not taking any more of this! You just don't know what to do with yourself unless you are torturing and belittling someone! Well, I'm SORRY! But I am not about to let you do that to me! SOD OFF!!" She shouted right in his face. She pushed past him, heading strait for the door. She was intercepted, however, as Snape's arm came around her, jerking her to a full stop. "YOU are not going ANYWHERE! Unless you would rather die at the hands of Voldemort himself, you will _do_ as I say, _when_ I say it! Yes! I am vicious, sarcastic, vindictive, uncaring, as well as every other possible personality flaw you can think of, but DAMNIT, I HAVE MY REASONS!!!" He screamed at her, shaking her vigorously. 

Genevieve had never seen Snape explode like that before. His entire face was tight, his eyebrows touching just above his nose as he blared, his nostrils white and flared with fury. She stared at him with unflinching eyes, then cleared her throat quietly. "When are you going to tell me about those reasons?" She said in a very low tone. Snape breathed deeply through his nostrils, his jaw clenched as he released and pushed her away from him. "Because, frankly, it is NONE of your business! Beside the fact that you do not have the mental capacity to understand! It was before your time." His voice quavered slightly at the end. They stared at one another in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"How long will I be _forced_ to stay here?" Genevieve inquired. Snape walked over to his desk, putting the vile back into the cabinet. "As long as we have to." He said, rubbing his eyes. "What is this 'We'? You have to follow me now? Who appointed you ruler of my life?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Snape slammed the cabinet door shut, whirling around to face her. "DUMBLEDORE! And I will DO SO until I am told otherwise! So I suggest you get used to the idea, because quite frankly, you have no choice!" he finished with an enraged tone.

"This has something to do with my mother, doesn't it?" Genevieve asked, knowing full well that it did. Snape glared at her. "So what if it does, Miss Hemlock?" He began as he stalked towards her menacingly. "What are you going to do about it? Act as the mercifulhero by becoming a _fool_ and seeking her out yourself? What would you do when you found her, with powers you can't even fathom? She would kill you, just as she killed your father." Genevieve moved before even thinking, slapping Snape hard across the face. He looked at her, blood trickling from his lip. His expression was of shock and anger, yet holding an heir of regret and withdrawal. He put his finger to his lip, pulling it away and looking at his own blood.

"If you want to avenge his death, Miss Hemlock, and that time will come, I assure you, you would be wise to not lose your head. And unless you listen to me and do as I sayyou will only get yourself killed." He warned, touching his lip again. "It's a bit hard to listen to a man who speaks only in hatred and secrecy." Genevieve spat, glaring at him with all her strength. "What have I ever done to make you feel that you cannot trust me?" She added, still giving him a dirty look. "What have you done to show me that I can?" he shot back.

"It would help if you gave me a chance. But no. You're too busy hiding your little secrets. Yelling at people and making them feel worthless. Maybe it's you that is worthless. You want to make everyone just as miserable as you are. Severus Snape, the miserable old man who never showed one ounce of love to anyone, and died alone. With his little secrets." Genevieve turned around and walked right out of the room, without a backward glance.

She had said that he was an attractive man, but when he acted like this, she found it hard not to hate him. As she stormed through the empty hallways, she wondered why she had used the word 'love' when yelling at him. Why hadn't she chosen another word? Did she mean to say love? She couldn't possible _love_ Snape. That was simply too ridiculous to believe. But then again, why did he make her so angry? If she didn't think anything of him, then his comments would not phase her. They did phase her, though. She couldn't understand why he would say such things to her. She didn't deserve it. She had never wronged him. Hell, she even stuck up for him once. She almost regretted saying the bit about him not showing an ounce of love to anyone. He had shown her a few small glimpses of his well-hidden better half over the past few weeks. She only wished that he would show that side more often.

She wandered around the castle, eventually making it to the Great Hall, which was lacking its normal vibrancy. All of the tables were gone, as there were no bodies to occupy them, and the room was virtually dark. Something caught her eye, however, that she was quite sure had never been there before. It was a very large, old mirror that stood where the Teacher's table was normally placed. She walked forward cautiously, drawing closer to the mirror until she could see the full reflection of her body. At first, she thought it was simply a mirror. But when a dark figure suddenly appeared behind her, she thought better of it. Because when she turned to look around her, she was still the only on in the hall.

The reflection's image soon moved into the light, and Genevieve sort of gasped. It was Snape, smiling back at her as he placed his hands on her upper arms. She slowly put her hand over his, and could not help but smile as well. Snape's expression soon turned to pain as he grabbed his left forearm, falling to his knees. She tried to help him, to reach out for him. But he disappeared, and she was left standing alone again.

"Ah, the mirror of Erised. Another of Dumbledore's foolish artifacts, stowed away in this God forsaken place." A voice echoed across the room. Genevieve spun around, her eyes searching for the voice that sent a chill up her spine and pulsed fear through her veins. "You are looking thin, my dear. Been ill, have we? Something _bothering_ you, perhaps?" The voice asked. It had moved closer, but still Genevieve saw no one, though she knew that voice almost better than anyone's. The voice that had tormented her for 19 years. The voice that belonged to the one person she had disliked more than anyone she had ever known. It was the voice of her mother, Patricia. 

"Where are your manners? Can't you even say hello to your own mother?" Patricia asked, Genevieve noticing that her voice was dangerously close. "Are you _afraid_. Genevieve?" Patricia's cold voice wondered. Genevieve screamed as her mother suddenly appeared in front of her, one of her hands clamped tightly around Genevieve's throat. "You should be!" Patricia finished with a cruel smile, as Genevieve gasped for breath. Patricia laughed, throwing her backwards and into the Mirror of Erised, which shattered around her. She slumped to the floor, coughing and choking, trying to regain her breath.

"SoHow is my only child? I see your love life is progressing nicely." Patricia said, folding her hands and pacing back and forth in front of Genevieve. "Severus Snape? Honestly, Genevieve, I never would have expected that from you. He isn't exactly what I would call virile. But then again, you've always had strange taste. Just like your father." She looked sidelong at Genevieve, grinning wickedly as she awaited her reaction. "Don't you dare talk about my father." Genevieve growled, rubbing her throat.

"OhI'm sorry. That must be a rather tender subject. If it helps, he was calling for you in his last moments." Patricia claimed, pulling out her wand and twirling it between her fingers. Genevieve slowly got to her feet, trying to avoid the broken shards of glass that surrounded her. "So you did kill him. You must be very proud of yourself." She said, her throat tightening as she swaggered a little. "I wouldn't go _that_ far. I do find a sort of satisfaction in it, yes, but that is not what I came to talk about. Do take a seat." Patricia waved her wand, and a chair appeared out of nowhere, landing next to Genevieve, who was quickly forced into it by an unseen dynamism. Golden ropes then emerged from the tip of her mother's wand, binding her close to the chair.

"Now, my dear. I have a proposition for you. Well, not exactly, because you really don't have any say in the matter. Join Lord Voldemort, or I kill you here and now." Patricia said in a deadly voice. "I will never join the likes of you." Genevieve snapped, struggling against her magical ropes. Patricia laughed. "How funny you should say that. 'The likes of me'. My dear girl, how naïve you are. Are you so completely blind to the fact that Severus Snape is a" Her sentence was cut short.

"Let her go." Snape's voice resonated in the hall. Patricia spun around, smiling. "Ah, Severus. How long has it been? You are looking well, and evidently I'm not the only one who thinks so. My daughter seems to have taken quite a fancy to you." Patricia taunted, motioning her hand back toward Genevieve. Snape did not look like he was taking any notice to what Patricia was saying. "Why the sour face, Sevvy? Don't you find her appealing? Long auburn hairdelicate facebeautiful eyesreminds me of someone we knew during our years here at Hogwarts. Surely you remember her? Lily Evens? Or should I sayLily Potter."

"Why are you here, Hemlock?" Snape demanded, ignoring her attempts at provoking him. "Oh _really_, Sevy-kins. Isn't that _obvious_? I'm here to kill Genevieve." She said, placing her hand on her hip. "And by the way, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was just about to tell Genevieve about your little secret. It's probably better that you are here, actually, so that she can hear it from you. It's only fair that she know the truth before she dies..." Patricia lifted her wand, pointing it at Snape, and before he had a chance to react "_IMPERIO!_" His body stiffened, and he began taking very forced, unnatural steps toward Genevieve. His face was somewhat screwed up, his jaw clenched as he desperately tried to fight off the curse.

"That's it, Sevvy. Don't fight it. Are you that ashamed?" Patricia asked him as he slowly made his way past her, and up the stairs to Genevieve. She was horrified as she watched him struggle against the controlling curse, staring at her with his penetrating black eyes. He stopped in front of her, gradually descending to his knees as he lifted his left arm to her. She just looked away. Whatever it was that he was being forced to show her, she did not want to see it. "Go ahead, Severus. Pull back your sleeve." Patricia instructed with a sneer. Genevieve was now in tears, turning her head as far away from Snape as possible, wishing that he would stop.

"nnnnnnNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Snape cried out suddenly. He spun around and pointed his wand at Patricia, Genevieve looking on in shock. "_AVADA KADAVERA_!" he screamed, but Patricia had vanished before the words had left his mouth. "Come back here you COWARD!" Genevieve screamed at the spot where her mother had stood. Snape sort of crumpled to the floor, supporting himself on his hands as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"You should have listened to me," Snape scolded her between short breaths. "She could have killed you." He finished, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. Genevieve was barely paying attention, as she was still shouting at her invisible mother. "I'll kill you! I swear I will! I HATE YOU!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face, her arms and chest pushing hard against her restraints. She finally tried to calm down, breathing unevenly through heavy sobs, hanging her head. He ropes disappeared, and two arms came around her, pulling her close. 

"Calm yourself. She's not worth it." Snape's silky voice whispered in her ear. "She killed him. She took my father away from me. The only man who ever loved me." She wept into his shoulder. He just sort of patted her on the back, quickly becoming uncomfortable. "Come. We must leave." He pulled away and began to lead her out of the Hall.

"My motheryou knew my mother. You went to school with her." She stated, leaning into him as they walked, completely exhausted. "Now is not the time to discuss it. We have to get out of here. It is no longer safe." Snape said, barely holding his arm around her as they walked. Genevieve looked up at him, his image blurry from the tears that were slowly retreating from her eyes. "I'm sorryabout what I said to you earlierI didn't mean it. I was just angry. I should have listened to you." She apologized, feeling miserable about herself. Snape kept his eyes forward, saying nothing. She wanted him to forgive her, but saw in his face that the discussion had ended.


	12. The Journey

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any money from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta~

THE JOURNEY

"You will leave your belongings here. We take nothing but a cloak and wand." Snape instructed as they entered his chambers. He hurried to his wardrobe, taking out his cloak once more. "My cloak is in my room." Genevieve said, sniffling. "Then SUMMON it!" He snapped, quickly losing his patience. Genevieve pulled out her wand. "_Accio Cloak_." She muttered, concentrating on the mental image of her cloak. After a minute or so, there was a soft thud on the door. Snape opened it, pulling in her cloak. "Quickly. We cannot waist time." He demanded, tossing the cloak to her. She pulled it on slowly as he hurried around the room, collecting various potions and placing them in a small satchel at his hip. He turned, pointing his wand at her. He said nothing, but her hood suddenly came up around her head, shadowing her face. 

"We must not be seen. And silence is imperative. Not a single sound." His eyes were dead serious, and she knew that if she were to break this rule, she would deeply suffer the consequences. Snape pulled his own hood over his head, and motioned for her to follow him. Genevieve did as she was told, saying nothing and walking lightly. Snape moved ahead of her at a swift pace, and after roughly five minutes, he led them both out of Hogwarts.

Genevieve was a little apprehensive when she realized that he was leading them toward the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's hut. When they stopped, he motioned for her to stay put, then hastened away. This made Genevieve very uncomfortable, even the slightest noises around her causing her to jolt. She jumped backwards, but amazingly enough, refrained from screaming when a huge black stallion emerged from the darkness. Holding her palm against her chest from fright, she looked around for Snape. The horse, (which was about 2 feet taller than her) moved forward, staring at her. She felt very daft as she began to realize what was going on.

"You're an Animagus." She whispered, patting him on the nose. The horse let out a great snort, jerking its head away. "Oh, yes. You're Snape, alright." Genevieve sort of smiled, trying to pet him again. He backed away, stomping his hooves and looking more than slightly infuriated. "Ok, ok. No touching. What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly. Horse Snape nodded his massive black head toward his back. Genevieve moved to Hagrid's cutting log, standing on it, as there was no way she would be able to mount the horse from the ground.

"I'm assuming you can't talk?" she asked in a whisper as Snape walked to where she was. He shook his head, 'no'. Genevieve wasted no more time, pulling herself up onto his back, settling on his cloak, which was substituting as a saddle. "Where should I hang on?" She asked. Snape shook his mane furiously, and Genevieve could only imagine the cutting remarks that were surely running through his head. She took great handfuls of his thick mane, finding that it was one of the softest things she had ever handled. Snape started forward instantly, heading strait into the Forbidden Forest. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" she asked, bending close to his ear. He turned his head quickly, his massive, glittering black eyes giving her a dirty look. "Sorry." She whispered, remembering that she was supposed to be quiet.

The Forbidden Forest seemed never ending as they carried on for hours. Genevieve's eyelids were growing heavy, and her body was growing closer and closer to Snape's muscular neck. Before she knew what had happened, she fell right off of his back, hitting the ground hard. "OUCH! MOTHER F" she stopped yelling when she remembered where she was. Snape whirled around, nudging her very hard with his snout. She nearly did a summersault, but managed to catch her balance.

"Look, I'm _sorry_. I'm just tired. Aren't you _tired_?" she pleaded as she got to her feet, brushing off the dead leaves. She gasped as Snape morphed back into his human form, the hood of his cloak surrounding his head. He pulled it back with an angry movement, revealing his face, which was masked by the darkness. "Of course I am tired! But you obviously don't comprehend how important it is that we reach safety as soon as possible." He growled with a low hiss. He reached inside his satchel and pulled out a small bottle.

"I have a potion that will help you stay awake." He said quickly, but Genevieve raised her hand in protest. "I don't want a potion to keep me awake, I want to _sleep_." She told him. He lowered the bottle reluctantly back into it's pouch, mumbling what Genevieve could have sworn was, 'Bloody women'. "_Fine_. We rest here for a few hours, but you are to awaken _when_ I say, and without _any_ argument. Do you understand?" He didn't even wait for an answer before he turned back into the black stallion, and began looking for a place to sleep. He grunted toward her when he had found a mossy area beneath a tree. She walked over to him, putting her hand on his side and looking at him. "Thank you." She said, then dropped slowly to the ground, nestling herself into the moss. Snape paced a few times, then settled down next to her, letting out a heavy sigh.

****

Genevieve woke to the sound of a rather irritating bird, and slowly opened her eyes. She was startled to find herself face to face with Snape, who had resumed his human form. It was the first time she had ever seen his face fully relaxed. She found it rather exhilarating. Her senses heightened further when she found Snape's arm draped around her waist. She didn't want to move. She just wanted this moment to last as long as possible, because who knew if she would ever experience it again.

"Humans!" a voice whispered. Snape's eyes shot open, and he was on his feet in an instant. Genevieve sat up, frightened and hiding behind Snape's legs. He had his wand drawn, but his body suddenly relaxed and he turned around, offering his hand to her. "It's all right." He said. Genevieve took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Severus. What brings you into The Forest?" a beautiful, light blue centaur appeared from behind a patch of brush, staring at the two of them. "Poledieuris" Snape addressed the centaur, putting away his wand. "We have been forced from Hogwarts and are passing through The Forrest to safety. I assure you we will be out by mid-day." He explained. Poledieuris nodded slowly. "And we will assure you safe passage, friend." with that, Poledieuris turned and went back into the bushes. 

"Wellthank god it was a centaur and not a werewolf." Genevieve said, brushing the hair away from her face. Snape looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling yet another bottle from his satchel, this one filled with a green liquid. "You seem to have a potion for everything." Genevieve said, half smiling at him. "You must always be prepared." He said, handing her the bottle. "Two swallows should be sufficient." He instructed. Genevieve took the small bottle, removing the stopper. She took in two mouthfuls, and waited for the effects. Her body suddenly jolted and she fell forward into Snape's arms. "I'm sorry" she heard him say just before she blacked out.


	13. The Dance

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any money from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta~

THE DANCE

"How old is she?" a woman's voice brought Genevieve back to consciousness. She didn't move, or open her eyes. She just listened. "She is only nineteen" She heard Snape's voice. "Nineteen? Don't you think she's a bit young for this?" the woman's voice asked. "Do not let her age fool you, Selena. She has a fire beneath her that will not easily be extinguished." Snape reassured the woman. Genevieve decided to make her presence known, sitting up so suddenly that the woman screamed.

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you are!?" Genevieve yelled at Snape, observing her surroundings at the same time. She seemed to be in some sort of quaint cottage, or cabin. "Forgive me for what I had to do, Miss Hemlock. But our present location had to remain in the utmost secrecy." Snape explained, standing from the chair he had been sitting in. "Well, Christ! Haven't you ever heard of a blindfold? You shouldn't do things like that to me!" Genevieve growled.

"Genevieve, don't blame Severus for what happened. I asked him to do it. He, and only a select few others alone, know where my home is." The woman, Selena, clarified. Genevieve took her in. She was beautiful. She had black, shimmering hair that reached her elbows. She was tall and thin, with voluptuous breasts. Her skin was a soft olive shade, and her eyes were a mixture of dark brown and bright green. Genevieve basically looked like a wretch in comparison. "Are you hungry?" Selena asked, walking out of the room. "Just as long as I am fed proper food, and not some potion." Genevieve said, giving Snape a nasty look. She was taken aback when Snape actually smiled at her. "I assure you that I will warn you prior to giving you another potion." He turned and followed Selena out of sight, to what Genevieve assumed was the kitchen. Genevieve fell back into her pillows, crossing her arms and pouting. 

Who in the name of Merlin was this Selena, woman? And why was Snape suddenly so jolly? Had she given him that look at Hogwarts, he would have had her head on a silver platter. And there should be a law against being so beautiful. Selena was like a living goddess. She was likely the cause of Snape's severe 180° in attitude. What was Selena to him? A best friend? A lover? Genevieve was jealous, and she wasn't sure what she was jealous of. Selena's radiant beauty, or her ability to capture Snape's attention in such a way. Perhaps it was both.

She ate her breakfast in silence, watching closely as Selena and Snape conversed by the fire. They sat close to one another, smiling and laughing. She had never seen Snape laugh this way before. It made her angry. What was so special about this woman, aside from her obvious beauty? How could she reach that level of Snape's personality that was so well hidden from others? It infuriated Genevieve as she ripped apart her toast, cramming bits of it into her mouth.

"Genevieve, would you like to come out to the garden with me?" Selena asked, standing up. Genevieve swallowed her toast quickly, looking at her. "Alright." She answered simply. Selena took her plate, smiling. "Follow me." She said, and Genevieve stood up, following Selena while completely avoiding eye contact with Snape. She was afraid of what her eyes might reveal if they were to meet his. She followed Selena through the kitchen and out the back door. Her eyes were greeted by a luscious, thick green forest, and a garden full of vibrantly coloured flowers. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen, suiting its owner well. She almost forgot why she was angry.

"I was a great fan of your father's, Genevieve. I was sorry to hear about his death." Selena said, bringing a bundle of cherry blossoms to her nose. "Thanks." Genevieve said, trying not to let the anger that she was feeling register in her voice. "How long have you known Professor Snape?" She suddenly blurted. Selena looked at her, smiling enough to show her perfect white teeth. "I've know Severus all of my life." She said simply. Genevieve shifted on her feet, feeling nervous.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Selena inquired, walking up to her. Genevieve didn't really know what to say, or how to put it. "Wellyou and the Professorare youin love?" Genevieve stumbled, her face blushing. Selena sort of laughed. "Well, of course we are in love. Severus is my brother." Genevieve let out her pent up breath with a heavy sigh. "Your brother. Of course." She said, smiling. Selena laughed again. "Yes, of course. What did you think?" she asked. Genevieve shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. I was just jumping to conclusions." She admitted.

"Oh. I see. Severus is a rather strange man, Genevieve. But he is a kind man, though he may not show it. And I can tell that he sees something in you worth fighting for. He needs someone like you, Genevieve. He has been hurt throughout his life. And I believe that you will be the one to heal him." Selena explained, handing her a deep purple flower. She took a moment to let what Selena had said sink in. "Me? I just can't see that. Snape can barely say a kind word to me without cringing." She said, smelling the flower. "Well, I'll admit that he's not really one for opening up to people. But you have to give it time. And there is one thing that you must absolutely, unquestionably be certain of, Genevieve." Selena gave her a very penetrating look.

"Do you love him?" Selena asked the question of all questions. Genevieve did not hesitate, whatsoever. "Yes. I do love him." She revealed. She held no giddy smiles, or girly giggles. Just the strait forward answer. She had known for a while that she was in love with him, but never had the courage to admit it. Even to herself.

"Then that is all you need. But do not force that on Severus. He will come to recognize it in his own time. Be patient." Selena took Genevieve's arm in hers. "Come. We have a ball to prepare for." She said with a smile. "What ball?" Genevieve asked. "You'll see. And you can borrow one of my dresses. I have one that will look perfect on you." Selena grinned at her, leading them both back into the house. Snape was still sitting by the fire, gazing into it.

"Severus, we are going upstairs to prepare for the ball. You will be going as well, so get ready." Selena ordered. He stood up, that disapproving look returning to his face. "I don't believe it would be prudent to go parading about at a ball, when there are more serious matters to be taken care of. I do not see why I have to go." He said like he was a young boy complaining to his mother. "It's quite simple. To socialize, and dance." Selena said cheerfully. "I do not _dance,_ Selena. And there is no one worth socializing with. It is a waste of time." He grunted. "Oh, dear Severus, you will go and you will enjoy yourself!" Selena demanded with a laugh. With that, she and Genevieve went up a set of stairs, and eventually into Selena's room.

"Sit here on the bed." Selena told her, heading over to a wardrobe. Genevieve obeyed, watching Selena happily. She was relieved to know that Selena and Severus were brother and sister, not lovers. She had never felt jealousy like that before, and she did not care to feel it again. "Ah! Here it is." Selena grabbed Genevieve's attention, holding out a long, beautiful emerald green dress. It seemed very familiar to Genevieve, and she wasn't sure why.

****

By the time they had finished sculpting, primping, and decorating, Genevieve looked just as beautiful as Selena. The emerald green dress fit her perfectly, elongating her neck and bringing out her curves in all the right places. Selena had certainly done a number on her hair, as well. Granted, she had used her wand, but she was like an artist at work. Her hair was curled and piled in a bun at the back of her head, ringlets falling around her neck and face. Selena had even added small black roses and enchanted sparkles that danced even without light. Genevieve looked absolutely radiant.

"I've told Severus to go ahead of us. He still isn't very thrilled about the whole idea." Selena said, coming back into the room. Genevieve slipped on her cloak, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Genevieve, you look amazing. There is no way my brother is going to able to give you anything but compliments tonight." Selena smiled, putting on her cloak as well. "Shall we?" They both stood in the middle of the room, side by side, and disapperated.

Genevieve was surprised to see where they ended up. She had expected to apperate into a grand ballroom, but instead she found herself in the middle of a forest, surrounded by seemingly hundreds of dancing witches and wizards. "Come on. Let's go find Severus." Selena said, taking Genevieve's arm and leading her into the sea of dancers. You never would have guessed that Voldemort had risen to power again. Every face she saw held a smile, and the music was cheerful, accompanied by laughter. She kept her eyes out for Snape, very nervous about what his reaction would be toward her. All she wanted was a word of kindness or maybe even a smile. She wasn't going to get her hopes up, however, because this _was_ Snape she was talking about. That was like expecting Voldemort to buy everyone a pony.

"There he is." Selena said, pointing toward the edge of the trees. Genevieve saw him, standing by himself and looking very perturbed about his present surroundings. "My poor brother. Incredibly intelligent man, but couldn't even give you the definition of 'fun' or 'enjoyment'. We have just the thing to cheer him up, though, don't we?" Selena said with a childlike playfulness. They moved toward Snape, who hadn't noticed them until they were right in front of him.

"It's about time." He snapped, looking at Selena. Genevieve held her breath, waiting for him to notice her. He did, looking at her face briefly, then looking back at Selena. "I don't understand why I have to be here. We are wasting valuable time." He complained. Genevieve's heart fell right to her feet. He didn't even notice her dress, or her hair. He looked at her like she was just another of the multitude of dunderheads he had to deal with daily. It took a tremendous amount of effort to hold back the tears that were threatening her eyes.

"Severus, you will soon find the time more worthy than you think. And where are your manners? Aren't you going to compliment Genevieve?" Selena asked, but Genevieve was already walking away. How could she be so foolish to think that Snape would actually care how she looked? Beautiful dresses and styled hair weren't going to get his attention. She could probably dance naked in front of him and he wouldn't even flinch. 

She wanted to get away from all of this. She wanted to be where she was six months ago. At home with her father, playing music and talking. Going to the park with a boyfriend that loved her. Studying for her N.E.W.T.S. outside under the clear blue sky. Not here. Not now. Without her mother, without Voldemort, and certainly without Snape.

****

Genevieve was asked to dance by at least a dozen men, and though her heart wasn't really in it, she accepted their requests with a smile. At least they found her attractive. She tried not to think of Snape, and hadn't seen him since their last encounter. Had she seen him, she would probably burst into tears, making a complete fool of herself. Or, she would have screamed at him at the top of her voice, telling him what an insensitive bastard he was being. Also causing her to look like a dolt.

She decided to rest for a while at the edge of the forest, watching the others dance rather than participating herself. She noticed Selena dancing with a rather handsome fellow, and looking quite happy about it at that. Genevieve sighed, just about to take a drink of her Nettle Wine, when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into the forest. She tried to scream, but a hand quickly silenced her mouth. The person wrapped their arm around her waist, holding her close. She let out a slight whimper as she felt their breath against her cheek.

"You look ravishingly exquisite this evening, Miss Hemlock." Genevieve's body melted in Snape's arm as his silky voice touched her ear. He removed his hand from her mouth, and allowed her to turn around. She had a difficult time doing it, though. She felt as if someone had put the jelly legs curse on her. She looked up at Snape, and he was giving her a very intense gaze. "Thank you." She said quietly, her voice obviously thrown off as well. Snape took one of her hands, placing it on his shoulder, then took her other hand. He laced his fingers through hers, then placed his other hand on her waist. "Dance with me." He said, looking her strait in the eyes. She cautiously obeyed.

They began to waltz, swaying to the music that filtered through to them from the main ball. For someone who said they didn't dance, Snape was doing a very good job. He was very relaxed, pulling her gently along into the thickening forest. She frequently had the urge to pinch herself. Surely this had to be a dream.

"Did Selena put you up to this?" She asked, hoping that his answer would be no. "Miss Hemlock, no one 'puts me up' to anything. You should know that." He said, never taking his eyes from hers. She couldn't help but smile. He didn't think that she was a dunderhead, and she knew that now. "Genevieve" Snape got her attention, calling her by her first name for the first time. "Ordinarily, I would not give a damn, as I have said. But I need to know" He seemed to be having a hard time stringing his words together, but Genevieve read between the lines.

"I like you, sir. You are mean to me an more often than not, thoroughly uncaring. But you have been kind to me during some of my darkest hours. And for that reason" Genevieve was having a terrible time spitting the phrase out. She wanted to say it so badly, because she knew that it was the truth. But her mind was interrupted when Snape pulled away from her, letting out a strange noise. "What's wrong?" Genevieve asked with concern. Snape grabbed his left forearm, just as he had done in the mirror of Erised, groaning with pain. "Severus" Genevieve called to him desperately. "Find Selena. Both of you must leavenow." He gasped. Without another word, he disapperated, leaving her alone in the darkness. She stood still only for a moment, then ran back to the swarm of dancers.


	14. The Little Secret

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any money from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta~

THE LITTLE SECRET

Genevieve found Selena standing next to the refreshment table, talking to the same young man she had been dancing with earlier. Genevieve hurried over, interrupting their conversation. "Selena, we have to go." She said, slightly out of breath. "What's wrong? Where's Severus?" Selena asked, looking concerned. "He lefthis armI don't know, he just told us to leave strait away." Genevieve explained, becoming increasingly worried. Selena set her glass down and took Genevieve's arm. "Excuse me." She said quickly, dismissing the very disappointed looking man she had been talking to. She pulled Genevieve aside, looking at her intently. "Did he say where he was going?" Selena asked in a whisper. "No. He just started grabbing his arm, then disapperated." Genevieve explained. 

"We must go. Immediately." Selena insisted, and within seconds, they apperated back into Selena's cottage. "What's going on? Do you know where Severus went?" Genevieve asked instantly. Selena sat down in front of the fire, sighing. "It is not my place to say, Genevieve. He will tell you when he is ready." She said, not looking at her directly. "Is he in danger?" Genevieve persisted, her heart racing. He couldn't die now. He couldn't without knowing that she loved him. "I don't know." Selena answered. The room went silent.

Genevieve stayed up for hours after Selena had gone to bed, waiting for Severus to return. She lay in bed, her mind thinking of what horrible things could be happening to him. She wanted to help with whatever it was. She wasn't able to save her father, but she was not going to let the same thing happen with Severus. She had experienced too much loss already. Her heart couldn't take any more. She settled down into the bed Selena had made for her, and closed her eyes. "Don't leave me, Severus." She whispered, then drifted off to sleep.

****

__

She was running through a forest, as fast as her legs could carry her. They were chasing her. Her mother, Malfoy, Potter, Voldemort and Dylan. She was scared, and no matter how fast she ran, it wasn't fast enough. She looked ahead of her, and Severus was lying motionless on the ground. She cried out and called for him, but he did not move

Genevieve jolted, awakening and grabbing on to her pillow. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks moist with tears. She felt a set of fingertips on her temple, and looked quickly for their owner. Severus was sitting at the edge of her bed, looking down at her with gentle eyes." Severus?" She gasped with very little voice. "You were having a nightmare?" He asked, brushing the hair away from her face. She sat up, looking into his eyes. 

"I love you." She said quietly. Severus looked slightly shocked, blinking his eyes a few times. "I was so frightened last night. I thought that I would never get the chance to tell you." Genevieve's voice wavered, tears building in her eyes. Severus continued to stare at her, lifting his hand toward her face. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears, remaining silent. Genevieve couldn't wait any longer, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him and hugging him hard.

"I thought you were gone" She mumbled into his shoulder. Severus put one arm around her back, and one hand over the back of her head. "You've not lost me, Genevieve. But only just found me." He whispered. Genevieve held him tighter, crying fully. He cared for her, and that was more than she could have ever hoped for. She pulled away from their embrace, taking his face in her hands. She realized then how incredibly exhausted he looked. She stood up and off of the bed, straitening her nightgown.

"You need to sleep. Lie down." She said, pointing at the bed. Severus shook his head, reaching for his trusted potion's pouch. Genevieve stopped his hand, which caused him to deliver her a stern look. "No potions. Sleep." She told him quietly. He gave up quite easily, lying down on the bed with a small groan. Genevieve covered him with the blanket, watching him as he watched her. She took a deep breath, turning away to leave him in peace.

"Genevieve?" Severus called out to her. She looked over her shoulder at him. His face remained very gentle. "And I, you." He said, barely moving his lips. Genevieve felt her heart struggle against her chest, desperate to leap from it. She smiled at Severus, then went into the kitchen. Severus loved her. He may not have said the specific words. But he said it with his eyes, looking at her as if she were the most amazing creature he had ever encountered. This brought on a joy that she feared she would never feel again.

She stayed in the kitchen, drinking tea and looking out the back window at the garden as she reflected on the past few days. She would peak out at Severus, who had fallen asleep almost immediately. She almost pounced on Selena when she came down the stairs rather loudly. Genevieve held her finger to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Selena gave her a funny look, so she pointed at Severus, who was stirring slightly. Selena suddenly understood, continuing into the kitchen on tiptoe. 

"When did he get back?" Selena asked quietly. "I don't know. I woke up and he was here." Genevieve said, the corner of her mouth twitching in a desperate attempt to smile. She couldn't hold it back any longer, her mouth forming a large grin, her cheeks blushing crimson.

"You seem to be feeling better. You were very worried about him last night." Selena said, sitting down at the table. "Yes, I was. He didn't tell me where he was going, which unfortunately causes my over-active imagination to conjure up terrible things." Genevieve said with a small laugh. It was all right to laugh about it now, but it was certainly not a laughing matter the night before. Her ears perked abruptly when she heard a strange noise emerge from the living room.

"GENEVIEVE!" She heard Severus cry out. She leapt from her chair, dashing to the living room. She stopped next to the bed, noticing right away that Severus was having a nightmare. She kneeled down on the floor, Selena standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"You can'tPlease don't" Severus was mumbling louder and faster now, sweat building on his brow. Genevieve decided that he had had enough, and lay her hand on his sallow cheek. "_Risanio_." She whispered, and Severus' eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly for a moment, then slowly settled his eyes on Genevieve. He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled himself into a sitting position. 

"Your rest was greatly disturbed, brother." Selena said with concern as she walked toward him. Severus ran his fingers through his usually tidy hair, looking away from his sister. "It was nothing. I'm fine." He tried to reassure her, but his voice sounded strange. Irritated and short, but trembling at the same time. Genevieve got a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, pieces of the complex puzzle suddenly falling into place. When her mother had put him under the Imperio curse, he had been forced to put out his left arm. His arm had pained him last night, and he fled. The nightmares. The angry dispositionGenevieve slowly got to her feet.

"You're a Death Eater." Genevieve's voice barely made it past her lips, her eyes looking down at Severus. He stared at her, his expression very steady. "You're a Death Eater. You're on Voldemort's sidejust like my mother." Genevieve's knees began to shake as she slowly began to back away from him. She should have known that things were going to wellit was bound to fall apart

"Genevieve, it's not what you think." Severus spoke, standing up and approaching her. Genevieve heard Selena leave the room, the she focused back on Severus. "Then what is it?" she asked in no more than a whisper, keeping her eyes away from his. He was quiet, and she could feel his gaze burning into her. It was like a giant hand was grabbing the back of her neck. "First, you must look at mePlease, Genevieve." Severus whispered. When she didn't respond quickly enough, he took her chin gently in his hand, bringing their eyes together.

"I am a Death Eater, as far as Voldemort is concerned. But I am also Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, and Spy for Albus Dumbledore. I am a Spy, Genevieve. When my mark burns, I must be at Voldemort's side. And it must be this way until he is defeated." Severus' voice grew thicker as he explained, his eyes never leaving hers. "Did Dumbledore ask you to become a Death Eater, or was it a prior personal choice?" She asked him. She wasn't sure whether to be angry, hurt, or sad. She wanted to trust him so much, and his answer would likely be the determining factor. 

"I was a Death Eater before I became a teacher. Albus has given me a second chance when most others wouldn't. He trusts me. I pray that you can do the same." His eyes were as Genevieve had never seen them before. He was sad, begging for her trust and forgiveness. She wanted desperately to give it to him, because she loved him. And love was supposed to overcome anything.

"I don't know if I can sit by and watch you put yourself in constant danger, Severus." She reached up and touched his face, his hair caressing the back of her hand. "I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." She finished. Severus placed his hand over hers, gently pulling it away. "I can't stop now. Not when we are so close to beating Voldemort. If I quit now, we may lose our chance to rid this world of him." He told her. Genevieve knew that he was right, but that still did not take away the ache that she felt in her chest. 

"Let me help you." She offered, figuring that if he were to die, she might as well die with him. Severus shook his head. "You can help me by staying alive. You have to stay strongfor me. You are now my everything, Genevieve, and I don't know what I would do if you were in dangeror worse. Especially if I were to be the cause." Severus broke their eye contact, looking at the floor.

"But my mother has to know that you are a Spy, and I'm sure she has told Voldemort. Severusshe killed my father and she will kill you too if Voldemort doesn't first. She seems to be determined to kill everyone I love." Genevieve said, refusing to allow the tears in her eyes to show. "You have to trust me, Genevieve. I cannot promise you that I will not die. I know that what I'm doing is dangerous, and I have know that from the start. But it must be done. If I don't do it, who will?" Severus was having an even more difficult time keeping eye contact now. Genevieve had never seen him like this before, and she certainly didn't like it. He had always been so strong willed and very sure of himself. Now, it seemed, he was not. 

"I understand. I just hope you will think of me." She had lost this argument, but strangely, had won it at the same time. Severus' entire composure changed with her final words, and he actually smiled. He took her hands in his, holding them as if they were made of porcelain, his sparkling eyes kissing hers.

"I always think of you, Genevieve. You have played on my mind since the moment I first saw you at Hogwarts. I never thought that I would stand a chance of receiving your affection in return. A beautiful, clever young woman falling in love with a miserable, vicious old coot like me seemed impossible." Genevieve almost laughed as Severus finished, when an ever so light shade of crimson filled his cheeks. Severus Snape was actually blushing. Genevieve smiled at him, pulling him into an embrace.

"You _are_ a miserable, vicious old coot. But you are also so much more, and I love you just the way you are." She spoke in his ear, closing her eyes. The scent of wolfbane and sage filled her nose as her cheek brushed against his hair. She pulled away from him only slightly, looking at his gaunt, pale face, which suddenly looked very serious. Her body tingled with a sensational urge to kiss him. So she leaned forward, closing her eyes and preparing her lipsbut Severus pulled away abruptly. Genevieve blinked a few times, then gave him a guilty look. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have" She tried to apologize, but Severus stopped her. "No, it's not that. Believe me, I want nothing moreI pulled away because" He was stumbling over his words again. "Severus, you're stumbling." She pointed out with a grin. He looked at her almost glowering. "What's the matter?" she quickly asked, hoping that that would make him stop looking at her like that. It was obviously too early in the relationship to be poking fun at him. It was Snape, after all. "I haveI'veneverbeenintimatewithawoman." He mumbled quickly. Genevieve understood now why he had pulled away. She really wanted to smile at his sudden innocence, but thought better of it. Instead, she simply ran her fingers through his hair, which surprisingly not greasy at all. Her hand then slipped to the nape of his neck as she moved forward again, placing her lips over his for the first time.

Severus tensed immediately, but also only momentarily. As the kiss went on, he began to pull her closer to him, pressing his hand against the small of her back. Genevieve had never felt the way she did now, with her lips against Severus'. It was a weightlessness that enveloped her whole body and eased her mind. Not even Dylan had been able to provoke this sensation. Thought she had never kissed a wizard before, she was sure these feelings had nothing to do with magic, in the sense of spells and enchantments. This was a very different kind of magic.

"UmGenevieve?" Selena's voice broke their kiss, and Severus stepped away so quickly that he tripped and fell backwards onto the bed. Genevieve tried so hard not to laugh as she grabbed his hand to help him up. His face was red with anger and embarrassment as he straitened his robes, avoiding eye contact all together. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have an Owl." Selena finished, returning to the kitchen. Genevieve wasn't expecting an Owl, especially not here.

"It could be your mother." Severus said, sounding very much like the old, back to business Snape. She went into the kitchen, finding Olivia perched on the back of a chair. She wasn't looking very happy, and it was likely because Genevieve had completely forgotten about her when she and Severus had left Hogwarts. She bit Genevieve's finger quite hard when she reached for the letter, then flew away directly. Genevieve sat down and opened the parchment, nearly dropping it when she realized who it was from. She covered her mouth with her hand just as Severus came into the room. "Is it from your mother?" He asked, hurrying toward the table. Genevieve looked at him, slightly startled. "Um" she began, but she couldn't speak. She only shook her head 'no'. Severus sat down across from her, a look of intrigue on his face. "May I ask, from whom, then?"

Genevieve looked at Severus, then back at the letter.

Genevieve~

I have made a tremendous mistake. I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't believe I was foolish enough to let you go. I love you, Genevieve. I want to meet somewhere to talk about this. This weekend in London. Saturday. 4:00 at Harrods. Please, Genevieve. I miss you.

Forever Yours,

Dylan

Genevieve set the letter on the table, then stood up, heading for the back garden without a word. This was absolutely unbelievable. How could Dylan do this to her? Play with her heart like that, saying one moment that things weren't working, then turning around and telling her that he still loved her. Genevieve didn't know what to do, whether or not to meet Dylan. She thought of Severus and how much she cared for him. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him.

"Are you going to meet him?" Severus' voice emerged from behind her. She spun around and looked at him. He was standing very erect, his shoulders thrown back slightly, his gaze steady and serious. Genevieve crossed her arms over her chest, running her bare toes through the soft grass. "I don't know. I can tell already that you rather I didn't." she said, looking at him with gentle eyes. "I am only concerned that it may not be what it seems. It could be a trap." He said, moving toward her. "Yes, it might be. But I don't think that is your only concern." She said, walking into the isles of black roses that were nearly taller than she was. Severus followed her. "You're right. It is not my only concern, but it is my _main_ concern. Your safety always comes first." Genevieve could sense how close he was as they walked, and it was very comforting. 

"Wellwhy don't you come with me? That way, if it's a trap, you will be there to help. And if it's not" She sort of trailed off, turning around and looking for his response. He stared at her with a pensive expression, much like the one he used so often in the classroom. "That choice, of course, is yours. But I will if you want me to." He said, folding his arms and trying to act indifferent. Genevieve smiled lightly, stepping very close to him.

"Severus, I'm not in love with Dylan. I used to care for him, but evidently he didn't care enough for me. I'm in love with _you_." She put her finger softly against his lips. "You're not going to lose me now. Not if I have anything to say about it." She said. Severus closed his eyes. It was as if she were looking at a completely different person. This was the side of Severus she had always wondered was hidden somewhere inside of him, and she was grateful to finally see it.

"Take a ride with me." He said, his infinite black eyes glittering. Genevieve nodded. "Alright. Let me get dressed." She said, starting to walk away. But Severus grabbed her arm. "No. As you are." He said quietly. Genevieve blushed, looking down at the pale blue nightgown she had borrowed from Selena. "Ok." She said. Severus stepped away back a few paces, then shape shifted into the powerful black stallion. She reached out to pat his nose, and this time he did not pull away. He nuzzled his way down her arm and over her shoulder, giving her a sort of hug. Oras much as a horse can hug someone. She kissed the side of his face, then with amazing agility that surprised even her, she threw herself onto his back. She clasped her hands around his mane just as he reared up, then took off into the forest. Soon, his mane just wasn't enough, so she wrapped her arms around his neck as they sped forward.


	15. The Curse

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any money from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta~

THE RETURN

They rode for a long time, stopping only when they reached a clearing surrounded by weeping willows. Genevieve slid off of Severus' back, then stood away as he transformed back into his human form. His face was slightly red, looking tired from the long ride. "I enjoyed that. But you look tired." Genevieve said, sitting down on the carpet of soft grass. "It is good for me." Severus said, grinning down at her. "Sit with me." Genevieve said, patting the ground next to her. He looked uncomfortable, and Genevieve realized that he must not be accustomed to sitting on the ground.

"Don't worry. You're wearing the proper attire for hiding grass stains." She teased. Severus let out a feint laugh, then took a seat next to her. "Speaking of, I'm assuming that black is your favourite colour?" she asked, picking at some honeysuckle that was nestled in the grass. "Though it is a very nice shade, I am quite partial to green." He said, trying to move his legs into a more comfortable sitting position. Genevieve finally assisted when he almost fell backward in the attempt.

"Here. Cross your legslike this." She showed him by unfolding his legs, then refolding them again. Severus looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language while performing some profound act of Yoga. "It's not hard. Here" She reached over and grabbed one of his legs, and was shocked when he grabbed her wrist with incredible strength. She looked at him just as he realized what he was doing, and he released his grip. "I'm sorry. I am just not used to being touched." He explained quietly, letting go of her. "That's ok. I should have asked first." She said, moving her hand away.

"You should not have to ask. I justThis is a very new experience for me and it will take some time for me to adjust." He said. "So I suppose sneaking up on you is out of the question." Genevieve said, trying to lighten the mood. "Not unless you have a death wish." He said, attempting, once again, to cross his legs. He finally managed to do it, but appeared to be straining a bit. "May I ask you a question?" Genevieve asked, twirling the honeysuckle between her fingers. 

"You may." He said, giving her his curious attention. "Why did you become a Death Eater?" She asked in a soft tone. Severus looked away for a moment in thought. "It was a very different time then. Voldemort had gained power over much of the magical world, as well as the muggle. At that time, I had nothing to lose, and decided that it would be best to join forces with him, rather than fight him." He explained. Genevieve noticed that he was looking at his left arm as he spoke.

"What made you decide to become a Spy and rejoin the side of the good?" She continued. Severus sort of sighed. "I came to realize that what Voldemort was doing was far beyond wrong. And as I became older, I knew that fighting him was my only option. So I sought out Dumbledore. The rest is history, as they say." He finished. Genevieve nodded, wanting to ask more about it, but didn't want to push him any farther than he was willing. 

"Dumbledore was the only man who would trust me and look past my mistakes. I was surprised to find that you, a student who had dealt with mysometimes _overbearing_ behavior for so many years, was able to do the same. To search for the real person within. I'm not sure that he even still exists." Severus was becoming more and more uncomfortable, fidgeting with his robes. "Do you honestly think that I would be sitting here with you now if he didn't?" Genevieve asked, looking at him with great compassion.

"No. I suppose not. He may not be gone entirely, but he is very weak. I wonder if he is even worth finding." He said in a quiet voice. Genevieve reached out and gently took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You know that he is worth finding. And I want to help you find him." She said, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. Severus was silent, staring at there joined hands with wonder. Genevieve pulled his hand to her lips, kissing it.

"You are quite an amazing creature, Genevieve." Severus whispered as she gave him back his hand. She blushed at his words, still not sure if they were coming from his mouth. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So are you, Severus." She said, closing her eyes. She could feel him watching her with his tunnel-like eyes, and she didn't mind. She had wanted those eyes to gaze at her in that way for so long. She lifted her head, smiling at him. His mouth soon curved into a gentle smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her, but a sudden whistle broke the moment.

"What was that?" Genevieve whispered, moving away from Severus as her eyes searched the forest. Her question was answered when Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, appeared from behind the trees and flew toward them. Genevieve and Severus both stood up to greet him, and Fawkes landed gently on Severus' shoulder. "Fawkeswhat are you doing here?" Severus asked the Phoenix. Fawkes nodded his vibrantly coloured head toward his legs, where there was a sealed parchment attached. Severus took the letter quickly as Fawkes looked down at Genevieve. 

"It can't be." Severus half gasped. "What is it?" Genevieve asked. Severus folded the note, tucking it into his robes. "Hogwarts" Severus started. Fawkes spread his great red and gold wings, taking off as Severus kept his eyes on hers. "Hogwarts has re-opened. Classes are back in session."

****

Genevieve and Severus said goodbye to Selena, thanking her for everything. Genevieve gave her an extra hug, thanking her for the dress, and the ball, and everything that she had done for her. When everything was in order, Genevieve and Severus apperated back to the front gates of Hogwarts. It was strange, returning to Hogwarts now. So many things had changed. Genevieve and Severus were now a couple, so to speak. And she didn't know how she was going to confront Malfoy and Harry, after what they had done to her. She still wasn't sure why Harry and Malfoy were suddenly so chummy, but she was determined to find out, no matter how uncomfortable the confrontation may be.

"Genevieve" Severus looked at her as they stood before the grand gates of Hogwarts. "This should probably go without saying, but we cannot show our_affection_ toward one another here." He said, slipping back into his professional, teacher-student mode. "I know, SevI mean, Professor." Genevieve quickly caught herself. Severus nodded, then led the way back into Hogwarts. Back to the way things used to be. Teacher/student, loathing/dislike. At least Genevieve knew that there was always that place in their hearts where two lovers resided.

Classes resumed as if no one had ever heard of Voldemort. His only mention was at the first meal back at school, when Dumbledore revoked all further visits to Hogsmead. That caused more than a few uprisings of protest, especially from Fred and George Weasley, who now had nowhere to purchase their dungbombs and exploding snaps. Everyone knew that it was for their best interest, however, and that no candy from Honeydukes was worth dying for. Or, at least, most people felt this way. Genevieve had heard Malfoy telling everyone at the Slytherin table that he had no reason to fear Voldemort, and all of the Slytherin girls (aside from Genevieve, of course) were swooning over him.

"Nice to see you again, Hemlock. Have a nice holiday?" Malfoy asked, giving her a malicious grin. She looked away, focusing on her plate. She would have normally turned to Ezzie, but Ezzie had not shown up when school reconvened. Genevieve had sent her an Owl, but hadn't gotten a response, which worried her. Ezzie didn't just disappear like that, and it was one of the many things that was bothering Genevieve. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day that she was supposed to meet Dylan in London. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to.

Her attention was drawn from her plate, to the staff table. Sitting to Dumbledore's right, keeping to himself as he ate, was Severus. He looked tired, his movements sluggish and his eyes not wandering. She wanted more than anything to go to him. To put her arms around him as he held her close. It had been more difficult to keep away from him than she had thought. Watching him as he resumed his role as hated potions master, wanting to put a loving hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was there for him. But she knew that that was something he was aware of, and would not easily forgeteven if he sometimes acted like he had.

"Miss Hemlock, do watch what you are doing! Unless you would like to blow this whole lot into pieces, which is something that I ponder daily!" Severus shouted at her during her potions lesson, glaring at the entire class at his last words. Genevieve realized that she was about to add raven droppings one step too soon, and cursed herself for her absentmindedness. "Sorry, sir." She apologized quietly. "You will be if you continue to neglect following instructions. Five points from Slytherin." Severus glowered at her, then moved on to the next cauldron, promptly criticizing its owner. Good to see that he had no problem turning back into dear old Snape.

It always seems that the days that you are dreading come along far faster then the days that you are looking forward to. When Saturday arrived, Genevieve had a very difficult time dragging herself out of bed. She had been to see Dumbledore the night before to ask permission to go to London. It was no easy task.

"Sir, I was wondering if you would permit me to go to London tomorrow? I haveand appointment." Genevieve explained. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, slowly stirring his after dinner tea. "I am assuming that this is a matter of importance, since you are asking even during the crisis we are currently dealing with?" He asked, looking over his spectacles at her. "Wellthis appointment was made prior to our return to Hogwarts. I told him that I would come." She explained further. Dumbledore nodded. "And this person whom you are meeting withhe does not know of Lord Voldemort?" He inquired. Genevieve shook her head 'no'. "Miss Hemlock, I would be putting you in danger were I allow you to go. Surely you have considered the fact that your mother may be lurking about, waiting for an opportunity such as this?" Dumbledore pointed out, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes sir, I have. And Severus"Genevieve stopped, realizing what she had just said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her. "Professor Snape has agreed to accompany me, were that to be the case." She finished in a weak voice. "Professor Snape? Well, in that case, you may go to London, Miss Hemlock. Good evening." And Dumbledore left it at that. "Thank you, Sir." Genevieve stood from her chair, quickly leaving his office. She couldn't believe she had called Severus by his first name, and in front of Dumbledore, no less. Severus would gut her if he ever found out.

Genevieve dressed in her muggle clothes, wearing a green sundress, and lace up twine sandals. At first glance, it would seem that she was dressing to impress Dylan. But she was actually trying to look nice for Severus, as he had never seen her out of school uniform, aside from the ball (and a few times in her nightgown). She was curious to see what his reaction would be. She also wondered what Severus was going to wear. She had only ever seen him in his black robes, and that certainly wasn't going to go unnoticed in muggle London.

She waited patiently at the front doors, where she and Severus were to meet. When he appeared, his face looked livid, and he was dressed in his usual flowing black robes. "Professoryou're wearing your robes" She questioned when he stopped in front of her. "I am aware of that. Let's get this over with." He said, barely looking at her. She didn't press the matter any further, and was quiet until they left the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Where is your wand, Genevieve?" Severus asked, and Genevieve's body tingled as he said her first name again. She had grown so tired of the cold 'Miss Hemlock's. "I didn't bring it." She told him. Severus stopped and pulled his wand from his sleeve. "You should carry your wand at all times. You never know when you are going to need it." Severus chided her. He pointed his wand at himself and mumbled a small incantation. His robes quickly transformed before her eyes. He now wore a white T-shirt, with a gray over shirt, jeans, and a pair of black Doc Martins. It was then that Genevieve realized how skinny he was.

"I presume that this is adequate? " Severus asked for her approval. Genevieve nodded. "You look very nice. But you should pull your hair back." She offered. Severus turned to his wand once again, pulling his hair back with a magical tie. He was a handsome man, and was looking much younger with his current appearance. Genevieve wanted to be close to him now more than ever, but was too shy to move.

"Come here, Miss Hemlock." Severus ordered. Genevieve took a few steps forward, standing before him. At first, his face was stern and searching. But his eyes lightened, and he grinned. "You're beautiful." He said. He reached out, taking her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he held her, relieved to be back in his arms. "I've missed you." She whispered, looking toward his face. "I missed you, too." Severus grew serious again, leaning down and giving her a tender kiss.

"Shoving off, I see?" Dumbledore's voice broke Genevieve and Severus apart. They both watched in horror as Dumbledore came toward them. "Headmaster" Severus started, completely shocked by his presence. Dumbledore held his hand up, stopping him from speaking. Genevieve began to shake with nerves and embarrassment. "Please, Severus. I have only one question. Is this with whom you were meeting with, Miss Hemlock?" Dumbledore had turned his attention to Genevieve. Severus looked at her as well. "No, sir." She answered quietly. "WellI must say, I never expected to find you in such a manner, Severus. Especially with a student." Dumbledore said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Headmaster, Sir" Severus tried to speak again, but Dumbledore stopped him once more. "Severus, please _do not_ try to explain yourselves!" Dumbledore boomed with an impatient tone. Severus' mouth snapped shut, and Genevieve was fearful of Dumbledore's reaction. But was shocked when he smiled, putting a hand on Severus' shoulder. "There is nothing to explain. Genevieve is of age, and as long as you keep it outside of Hogwarts, there is absolutely nothing about your actions that need explaining, Severus." Dumbledore continued to smile. Severus only seemed slightly relieved, but was clearly not happy about being crept up on. He _was_ supposed to be a Spy, after all.

"And might I add that you look very much like a muggle in that clothing," Dumbledore commented. Severus curled his lip. "Quite an efficient disguise. I would have never guessed that you are a respected wizard." Dumbledore complimented Severus good-naturedly. "Thank you, Sir." Severus took it in stride. Genevieve still didn't say a word as Dumbledore bowed his head. "So, I bid you both farewell, with safe journey and return. Please be careful." He then turned and disappeared into the grounds of Hogwarts.

"That was certainly interesting." Genevieve finally managed a word. Severus looked down at her, his expression remaining neutral. "Yes. It most certainly was." He said. "Shall we be off then?" Genevieve offered, glancing at him. He took her hand, nodding. They both stood up strait, looking forward in preparation to disapperate. Within seconds, Genevieve found herself in a small ally, Severus standing right next to her. She could hear the hustle and bustle of London just ahead of them, and she noticed that Severus was looking quite uncomfortable with his new surroundings.

"I will stay here. I have a clear view. Do not look over here at any time. "Severus whispered, looking out over the general area. "All right. I shouldn't be too long. We meet back here, right?" Genevieve put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his face covered with a soft seriousness that was far from his harsh, penetrating glare. Genevieve was sure she was seeing Severus nervous for the first time. "Right. Be careful." He responded. Genevieve smiled. "Right." She gave him a quick kiss, then hurried out into the busy streets of London.

She saw Dylan right away, sitting at a café table just outside of Harrods. He did look quite miserable, sipping at his latte, shoulders hunched. He looked just as she remembered him. Shockingly thin, light brown hair that fell in front of his blue eyes (much like a Beatles haircut). As she approached the table, breathing quickly, he noticed her. He smiled that perfect smile of his, standing to greet her.

"Genevieve, you look great." Dylan said, reaching out to hug her. She took a step back, denying him. "Thank you." She said. Dylan lowered his arms, his face reddening. "Umdo you want a coffee or something?" He asked, taking his seat again and offering one to her. She took it. "No thanks. Look, Dylan, I'm in a hurry, so could we just get on with it?" She pushed. She wanted this to be over. She was worried about Severus, watching her sit there with Dylan, somewhat vulnerable in the muggle world.

"OkI love you, Genevieve. You have to believe me. I don't know what I was thinking when I sent you that letter. You're the only woman that I have ever loved. I can't lost you." Dylan finished almost frantically. Genevieve stared at him, wanting to strangle him, but at the same time, she just wanted to laugh in his face.

"Dylan, that's all very well and good. But you broke my heart at the worst possible time. How can you expect me to offer it to you again?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Dylan looked away, stirring his latte with his finger. "I made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." His tone held a twinge of irritation. "Yes, well. I'm beginning to think that it wasn't a mistake." Genevieve said, standing up to leave. Dylan reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this to me!" He growled through clenched teeth. "I'd suggest letting go of my arm, unless you enjoy being attacked." Genevieve warned him with an even voice. "You can't hit me." Dylan said, not letting up on his grip. Genevieve sort of laughed. "Who said _I_ was going to attack you?" She said with a smile. Dylan threw her a confused look, letting go of her arm.

"Did you come here with someone?" Dylan asked, standing up and looking around. "That's none of your business. Now if you're quite finished, I have to get back to school." Genevieve turned to leave, but Dylan grabbed her once again, this time by the waist. "Dylan, let go of me." She demanded, struggling to get away while trying not to make a scene. "You can't" Dylan stopped mid-sentence, a blank look covering his face. He let go of her, moving over to the table they had been sitting at. He stood up onto his chair, then onto the table.

"Dylan, what are you doing?!" Genevieve asked in a loud whisper, looking around at the other tables. Everyone was watching curiously. "Attention, everyone. I just wanted to tell you all what a dunderhead I am for breaking up with this beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman." Dylan began. "Get DOWN from there!" Genevieve begged him. Dylan continued on, however, with his blank expression, the surrounding muggles sniggering at them. "I am scum. As low as a snake's belly. Worthless. A poor excuse for a human being. A weasel. Just thought I would let you all know." Dylan stepped down from the table, the life finally returning to his features.

"Umright. Where was I?" Dylan asked Genevieve in bewilderment. Genevieve narrowed her eyes, spinning around toward where Severus was standing. He had a small grin on his face as he tucked his wand back up his sleeve. Genevieve felt the blood rush to her face as she turned back to Dylan.

"I'll send you an Owl, ok? I have to go." She didn't hesitate, walking strait to the crosswalk, waiting impatiently for the light to turn. She couldn't believe that Severus had used the Imperio curse on Dylan. She realized that he had had something to do with it when Dylan said 'dunderhead', a word that he had never even heard. True, using the curse had been a sufficient way of getting Dylan to let go of her, but Severus had used an Unforgivable Curse on a muggle. It was just enough to remind her that he was a Death Eater, a fact she desperately wanted to forget.

She stormed toward the ally way, stopping directly in front of Severus. He was almost smiling, until he saw the look of fury on her face. "What in the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?" She demanded, her hands balled into fists at her side. "I thought it would be humorous." Severus explained, slight guilt covering his face. "Yeah, well it wasn't. I can't believe you did that!" Genevieve shouted. She was so angry with him, that she dissapperated back to Hogwarts without another word.

She was alone for a moment, only making it a few steps before Severus apperated behind her. "Genevieve! Come back here right now!" Severus shouted in a voice that would even make Dumbledore stand at attention. She sighed, turning around and crossing her arms. He grabbed her upper arms with surprising gentleness, considering his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were flashing with anger.

"He should not have touched you in any way, especially not in anger. He's lucky the worst I did was humiliate him." Severus tried to explain, his tone getting grittier when he spoke of what he had done. "You didn't just humiliate _him_, Severus, you humiliated me, too. And you used an Unforgivable Curse. I just don't understand." Genevieve said, looking away from him. Severus let go of her arms. "Forgive me. I acted before thinking. I apologize, Genevieve." He said quietly. He was sincere, but she was cautious. Dealing with the fact the Severus was a Death Eater and a Spy was becoming a challenge.

"We should get back." She said, heading once again to Hogwarts. "I am not moving until I am forgiven." Severus called to her. "Let's hope the nights don't get to cold." She said with great effort to refrain from giggling. She had forgiven him, but could not pass up the opportunity to have the upper hand. Severus remained silent, so she turned around to show him her smile. His face was a rather strange mixture of irritation, sadness, and worry. "I thought that would be humorous." She said, throwing his own words at him. He did not look amused, but she knew that he understood. She moved forward, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"I forgive you, Severus. But please don't do anything like that again." She said, stroking his cheek. Severus smirked at her, pulling her in for another kiss. "My beloved" he whispered into her ear, caressing the back of her head. Genevieve noticed that he had never said 'I love you', but she had no doubt that he did. Perhaps it was something that he was not used to saying, and needed time to warm up to. She did not mind, because watching his eyes as they looked into hers was more fulfilling than words could ever be. 


	16. The Truth

I do not claim ownership to any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any money from this. It's simply for a larf. Please R&R. Thanx. ~ZiMsta~

THE TRUTH

During Genevieve's next Herbology lesson, she overheard a rather strange conversation between Draco and Harry. Harry was at the station across from her, and Genevieve was doing her best to try and pay attention to her Cafernine Blossoms, when Draco made a brief stop behind Harry.

"So, Potter. Looks like your Cafernine was pulled from a girl's toilet. Much like those hand me downs Weasley sports." Malfoy taunted. "Bugger off, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be jumping off of a tower or something?" Harry asked, playing the part perfectly. Malfoy grinned, starting away, but not before smiling at Genevieve. She surprised herself by glaring at him, then focused back on her plant.

Something was amiss here. Genevieve ran Draco and Harry's brief encounter over and over again in her mind. They had both mentioned a place in their sentences. A girl's lavatory, and a tower. She had been attending Hogwarts for 7 years, and she knew where virtually every girl's toilet was. There was only one that was in a tower. The east tower. Draco and Harry were planning something.

****

Genevieve was sitting by the fire that same evening, studying for her final exams. She took a moment to re-read the letter that she had received that morning from Ezzie.

Gen~

Sorry it has taken me so long to reply. I'm in Ireland. You're the first person that we have told, but Oliver and I got married! I know, I know. I didn't tell you about us, but we had to keep it a secret because he's a teacher. I took my N.E.W.T.S. a few days before Voldemort reared his ugly head. So I have no need to return to Hogwarts. Oliver and I have bought a house here, and we want you to come visit as soon as school is over. Send me an Owl!

Love, Ezzie

Genevieve smiled to herself, happy to hear from Ezzie at last. She was surprised to find out about her and Oliver Wood. She had never even suspected that they were together. And she found it ironic, Ezzie's reasoning for keeping it secret, as Genevieve was in the same position herself. This thought brought her attention back to her present surroundings. She looked up from her studies and to the far corner of the room. Severus was crouched over his desk like usual, hard at work.

"Everyone in bed. Immediately." He said without looking up. The few Slytherins that remained in the common room began collecting their things and filing up the stairs to the dorms. Genevieve moved at a slower pace, waiting for a moment alone with Severus, as they had not been alone together for nearly 2 weeks.

"Are you busy, sir?" She asked him, standing before his desk. He continued to search his books, and write on his parchment, appearing to be planning his next lesson. "What is it, Miss Hemlock?" He asked, setting down his quill, and looking up at her as he messaged his right temple. Genevieve shifted the massive books in her arms as she cleared her throat.

"UmI thought that I might let you knowI think that Draco and Harry may be planning something." She said quietly, looking around to make sure that they were alone. Severus didn't seem too alarmed by the news. "And why do you suspect that, Miss Hemlock?" He asked, folding his hands in a very professional manner. "I suppose it would be what you call a hunch. They were speaking to one another in Herbology, but in a very strange way. As if they were trying to force hatred toward one another. I think that they were speaking in a sort of code." She tried to explain. Severus sighed, staring up at her.

"Well, as strong as this 'hunch' may be, you have no real evidence. You don't know when or where this plan or meeting or whatever will take place, let alone what the plan is." Severus shot her down in a very tired, unenthusiastic voice. "I believe that they will be meeting in the East tower. In the girl's toilet. And you're right, I don't know when or why. But I find it odd that Draco and Harry are suddenly so friendly toward one another. Something is going on." She tried to stress the importance and worry in her voice.

"That may be, but what exactly do propose I do about it?" Severus demanded, growing irritated. Genevieve straitened up, looking at him in defeat. "Nothing. Forget that I said anything. Good evening." She moved away from his desk and headed for the dorm room steps. "Genevieve." Severus called her back. She stopped where she was, and faced him again. He had stood from his desk and was walking over to her. 

"I understand that you are concerned, and I have no doubt that you are correct in your observations. But there is little we can do without proof." He said in a much calmer voice. Genevieve nodded. "I know. I just wanted you to be aware. Not that you need another matter of worry on your plate. I'm sure it's rather trivial in comparison to what you are already deal with." Genevieve sat down on the steps, sulking slightly. Severus crouched down in front of her.

"It is not trivial, Genevieve. It is important to you, therefor it is important to me. " He said, his eyes filled with compassion. Genevieve grinned at him, closing her eyes. She felt his fingers graze against her cheek, and she looked up at him. "Such an enchanting smile you have." He whispered. Genevieve couldn't help but smile wider. "So do you. When you let yourself." She told him, tilting her head. "Even with my, 'crooked yellow teeth', as Mr. Weasley so bluntly warbled?" He asked, trying to look amused, but failing miserably. "They aren't crooked. But if you don't mind my saying so, a little toothpaste wouldn't hurt." She teased with a smile. Severus raised that infamous eyebrow, but was smirking as well.

"Well, to let you in on a little secret, my teeth are actually a pearly white." Severus revealed as if he had been dying to tell someone that for ages. Genevieve laughed in amazement. "Why on earth do you keep them yellow?" She asked, completely bewildered. "It is all part of the, "Incredibly sleazy git' disguise. It is part of my weapon. A defense if you will." Severus informed her, grinning all the while. "How very clever of you." Genevieve complimented him. She stood up, drawing closer to him, but he stepped away. 

"Not here. Not now." He said, but he was not angry with her. She knew that he was right, but it was still rather depressing, not being able to be close to him. She nodded, backing away. "Stop!" Severus whispered urgently. He grabbed Genevieve's arm, pulling her to the darkest corner of the room. "Severus" Genevieve started, but he put his hand over her mouth. "Silence. Someone's coming." He whispered, his lips touching her ear. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at Genevieve's books. "Accio books." He rasped, and the books zoomed from the steps just as a cloaked figure appeared. 

"Malfoy." Severus' voice was almost inaudible, his lips still pressed against her ear. They watched on in silence as Draco made his way cautiously across the common room, and eventually out the door. "Not that I am entirely astonished, but it seems that you were right, my love." Severus said in a normal voice as soon as he was sure that Malfoy was gone. "What should we do?" Genevieve asked. Severus tucked his wand away, looking at the common room door. "Follow him. But you will stay here." He directed, preparing to leave. "If you don't mind, I would rather come with you." She said. "I do mind." He tried ending the discussion. "I'm coming with you." Genevieve stood next to him defiantly. Severus didn't look at all pleased.

"We are wasting time, but if you _must_." He muttered. With that, they set off after Draco. He was nowhere in sight when they left the common room, but that was not a problem, as they knew very well where he was going. "Let us not have a repeat of your prior attempt at keeping quiet." Severus taunted, but was dead serious. Genevieve was paying little attention to him, growing more nervous with each step they took down the deserted hallways.

They reached the girl's toilet in the East tower just as Malfoy was shutting the door behind him. They proceeded forward with great stealth, Genevieve holding her breath the entire way. They stopped only a foot from the door, Severus putting his finger to his lips, signaling for Genevieve to be silent. He removed his wand once more, pointing it to his ear.

"_Secrentina Sinaruim_." He whispered, then his face turned to extreme concentration as he listened in on Harry and Draco's conversation. Genevieve wanted desperately to hear what they were saying, but was left only to watch Severus' face instead. The only problem was that Severus was very skilled in the art of revealing nothing in his facial expressions. He would have been a great Poker player.

After roughly ten minutes, Severus bolted away from the door, grabbing Genevieve's hand. He dragged her behind a large statue of a Griffith, securing a hiding place and standing as still as the statue. Genevieve heard the girl's toilet door open, followed by the sound of shuffling feet and low murmurs.

"It will have to be done by the next half moon, or we're all done for, understand?" She heard Draco whisper to Harry. "I'll do whatever it takes. I have to." Harry responded. The rest of their conversation was too muffled as they disappeared down the hallway. Genevieve realized that she had been staring at Severus the entire time, waiting for him to tell her what he had heard. He, however, was looking at the floor. Pondering.

"What did they say?" She asked in a weak voice. Severus finally brought his eyes to meet hers. "Voldemort. They are working with Voldemort." He said, looking more shocked and bewildered than she had ever seen him. "What? I don't get it. Draco, I get. But Harry?" Genevieve questioned, completely baffled. "It's quite simple. Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger. Voldemort is using them, and their families as ransom." Severus told her flatly.

"Ransom for what?" Genevieve asked. "Voldemort is using them to get inside of Hogwarts. They have been ordered to bringsomeone to him. They did not say whom or for what reason, but the reason is fairly obvious." He started away from their hiding place and back toward the dungeons. "Voldemort hasn't told you anything about these plans?" She asked, trying to catch up with him. He shook his head.

"He has not relayed any of this to the Death Eaters. But whoever they are after has very little time. The months half moon is next Tuesday." Severus picked up his pace, becoming more rigid. "Who do you think they may be after?" Genevieve continued the questioning. Severus answered willingly. "Under normal circumstances, I would say that he was after Potter. But that is obviously not the case." He deduced. Genevieve's body shuddered as a disturbing thought entered her mind.

"Severusdo you thinkthey could be after" Severus stopped, spinning around to confront her. "Don't! Please, do not ever let me hear those words from you mouth." He stood still a moment, turning his face away from her. So he had been thinking that same thing. Draco and Harry were to kidnap her, and bring her to Voldemort. All Genevieve could think was 'why'. 

"Maybe they're not. Maybe they're after someone else." Genevieve said meekly. Severus shook his head, still looking away. "There is no sense in avoiding the truth. We must find a way to prevent it. We will speak to Dumbledore in the morning." Severus turned and began his swift pace again, as if her were trying to run away discretely. Genevieve hurried after him.

"We can't know for sure that it's me they're after, Severus." She tried to comfort him, striding along beside him. He stopped cold in his tracks. "It _is_ you, Genevieve! I heard them speak your name!_ They-are-after-YOU_!" Severus' face was full of anguish, his eyes glistening with tears. Genevieve's throat tightened as she looked at him, crying. Her heart seized as she felt his pain, poring through his eyes. She threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"It's going to be alright." She choked as he held her head to his shoulder. "I will protect you. I swear that I will do everything within my power to protect you." He whispered. Genevieve sobbed as she clung to him, tighter still, not wanting to ever let go of him. "I know you will." She closed her eyes, praying that it would never come to that.

****

They finally made it to the dungeons, walking hand in hand the entire was in silence. They stood in front of the common room door, neither of them making any motion to open it. Genevieve kept her eyes downward, small tears rolling down her cheeks. She gripped Severus' hand a little tighter. 

"Don't leave me tonight." She whispered. She still didn't look at him, but felt him watching her. He said nothing, speaking with his body as he pulled her away from the door. They walked farther and farther into the depths of the dungeons, until they reached his private chambers. "Genevieve Hemlock." Severus spoke her name in true sadness, opening the door to his chambers. 

They stepped inside, Severus letting go of her hand and walking to the fireplace. Genevieve went strait to the large maple bed, climbing under the plush black covers. She felt more of an ache in her chest, rather than joy when she inhaled the smell of the bedding. It smelled very much like Severus, which brought more tears to her eyes. Before, she had been afraid of losing Severus and having to live without him. Now she feared that she would lose her life, leaving Severus alone, his heart broken. 

She listened closely as he moved about the room, unaware of what he was doing, but well aware of the pain that he was feeling. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard that his movements had ceased. He was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her solemnly. 

"Please lay with me." She pleaded softly. He didn't move at first, but soon walked around to the other side of the bed, lifting the covers and crawling in next to her. They stared at one another for a long while, simply searching each other's eyes. 

"Severus, you know how much I am in love with you, don't you?" she finally asked. "Yes. I do." He said, his voice frail. Genevieve nodded slowly. "Promise me that you will never forget that." She said. Severus moved closer, pressing his forehead against hers. "Even if my memory were to be erased, I could never forget you, Genevieve. I will never forget how much you care for me." He said, touching her cheek. "It's something that you will never have to recall, because we are going to be together for the rest of out lives." She sighed, wanting more than anything to believe those words. They were silent again, absorbed in one another, until Severus spoke up.

"GenevieveI want" He stumbled. Genevieve covered his mouth with hers before he could continue. She only wished to be with him, because he was all that she concerned about at that moment. She wanted him to make love to her. To be closer to him than ever before. Because he was her everything, just as she was his. Because they were in love.


	17. The Queen

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, and I'm not making any sort of profit from this. Thanx. ~Zimsta p.S. I have the feeling that I will be getting a lot of reviews from this chapter

THE QUEEN

Genevieve awoke, lying in Severus' arms after a long night of lovemaking. She watched him as he slept, his face relaxed and content. She slowly began to remember the night before. Finding out about the truth and trying to come to grips with it. Lying with Severus as he gently made love to her. She snuggled closer to him, kissing his lips. His eyes crept open, and he blinked a few times as he smiled at her.

"I have never woken to a more beautiful sight." He said, gazing at her with his charcoal black eyes. Genevieve smiled, running her hand along the side of his face. "What time is it?" She asked, holding the sheets around her body as she sat up. "I do not know. I do not care." Severus said, running his hand down the small of her back. "What about class?" She asked him, turning her head downward so that she could see him. "I will request a substitute for my lessons today. We must see the Headmaster right away." Severus sat up, straitening his hair with his fingers.

"The only problem is getting out of bed." Genevieve stretched, flopping back down onto the pillows. Severus came around, putting his hands on the bed at her sides, trapping her. "As much as I would love to lie here with you for all eternitywe have rather important matters to attend to." He brought his head forward, kissing her softly. As much as they hated to, the both got out of bed, dressing slowly, and leaving Severus' chambers.

There were no students in the hallways as they walked, but the sounds of instructors giving their lessons could be heard through the closed doors. Worry had returned to both Genevieve and Severus' minds as they walked in silence. The silence was broken, however, when Severus groaned, grabbing his arm. "No. No, no, no! Please, Severus, not now!" Genevieve begged, taking his shoulders. "I mustContinue to Dumbledore. Tell him what we know. I will return." He grabbed her with his right arm, pulling her close and giving her a long kiss before disapperating. 

Genevieve turned around, running in the opposite direction of Dumbledore's office. Instead, she headed strait for the Charms classroom. She didn't have time to see Dumbledore. Severus could have been in very real trouble, and she had absolutely no time to lose. She burst through the Charms' room door as soon as she reached it, interrupting Professor Flitwick. 

"You're late, Miss Hemlock." He told her in his chipper voice. "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't be in class today. The Headmaster needs to see Mr. Malfoy right away." She demanded, slightly out of breath. Professor Flitwick didn't miss a beat. "Of course. Mr. Malfoy." He nodded for Malfoy to leave. Draco stood from his seats, looking confused, as well as worried. Genevieve stepped aside as Draco passed her, then she shut the door behind them.

"What's Dumbledore want?" Draco asked, looking at her in disgust. "Nothing. Now look, we don't have much time." Genevieve began frantically. Draco furrowed his brow at her. "What in the bloody hell are you on about?" He scoffed. Genevieve's heart began to pound in her chest, frightened by what she was about to do.

"Take me to Voldemort." She said quickly. Draco's eyes became like Silver Dollars. "WWhat?" He stuttered. "Please. Right now. Severus may be in danger." She explained, her words very rushed. "Severus? Since when do you call him Severus?" Draco asked. Genevieve lost her patience. She reached forward, grabbing fists full of Draco's robes and jerking him toward her until she was right in his face.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Are you going to take me to him or NOT?" She screamed, with no concern for the fact that he voice was carrying through the halls. "You'll be killed. You know that, right?" Draco said with a cold laugh. "Take me to him, _now_." She hissed, pushing him away from her. He stepped back, straitening his robes.

"And why should I?" he asked with a wicked smirk. Genevieve would have killed him, had she not needed him to get to Severus. "You were going to take me to him anyway. Please, Draco. I've never asked you for anything. Let's just both do one another a favour, alright?" She pleaded with him. He stared at her a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Alright, Hemlock. I'll take you." He finally agreed. Genevieve quickly held out her wrists to him. "Tie me up. No one will see." She ordered him. He did as he was told, pulling out his wand. "Behind you. It looks more forced that way." He suggested. She turned around, fear raging through her veins as the magical ropes bound her wrists. "It's the only way." She whispered to herself.

"Do we have to use the front gates? Is there another way?" She asked Malfoy, turning to face him. "We can disapperate here. I know of a way to get past the block." Malfoy said, giving her a strange look as the tears fell from her eyes. "Blindfold me." She whispered. Malfoy complied, creating a handkerchief from the tip of his wand, then tying around her head and over her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?" Genevieve heard his voice ask. "You wouldn't understand. We have to go. Time is short." She said in a broken voice. The blackness provided by the blindfold left her eyes free to conjure images of Severus. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, his hands reaching out to her... "Lets go." She ordered. She took a deep, forced breath, and within seconds, they were no longer at Hogwarts.

"You have betrayed us, Severus. I am sure you are well aware of the consequences." An eerie, snake-like voice growled. Genevieve winced, lowering her head toward the ground. She was right. Severus was in serious danger. Everything was suddenly very quiet, causing the hairs to stand on the back of her neck. A cold, pointed object touched her chin, lifting her face upward.

"So. Genevieve Hemlock. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Voldemort seethed. Her blindfold was removed, and she found herself face to face with the most frightening creature she had ever seen. His eyes were blood red, almond shaped with black slits for pupils. His nostrils were only small slits as well, making an almost 'v' shape in the center of his grotesquely coloured face. His mouth was lip-less, showing his fanged, jagged teeth as he sneered at her. As terrifying as he was, she refused to break eye contact.

"Well done, Malfoy. Ahead of schedule as well. Take her over there." Voldemort motioned behind him, then stepped away, bringing Severus into Genevieve's view. He was unharmed physically, standing up strait and looking directly at her. However, there was more pain in his eyes than she had ever known. He knew what she had done, and he hated her for it. But he also knew that she loved him too much to just stand by and wait for an outcome. 

Malfoy took Genevieve's arm and dragged her about 5 yards, throwing her to the ground in front of Severus. She looked up at him just as he was reaching down to help her. "Now, now, Severus. Leave her be." Voldemort strode between them, backhanding Severus. Severus soared backwards, dropping to the ground. He tried to compose himself as quickly as possible, massaging his jaw as he glared at Voldemort.

"It is time, my queen." Voldemort said, dropping to one knee as he bowed his head. Genevieve watched closely as a strange red light appeared in the darkness, growing steadily brighter until a figure emerged from its depths. Genevieve sucked in her breath when she realized that the tall, dark figure that stood before them was none other than Patricia Hemlock.

"Your results have pleased me, Voldemort." She said in a deep, airy voice. Voldemort bowed his head lower. "My only purpose, your highness." He spoke. Genevieve felt her body gradually begin to sink to the ground. This could not be. It was impossible. Her mother had been controlling Lord Voldemort all along. She had been the core of all the suffering and devastation. It was then that there was little doubt in Genevieve's mind that she would lose her life that night.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Genevieve, but you left me no choice." Patricia said, walking past the still groveling Voldemort. "And I'm sorely disappointed in you, Severus. I had hoped that you would come to your senses after that little incident at Hogwarts. But clearly you have decided where your loyalties lie. Between the legs of my daughter." She finished curtly, standing face to face with Severus. He didn't so much as blink. She reached out to touch his face, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"No matter. You will both die, anyway." She said, smiling as she ripped her hand from Severus' grasp. She began to pace, twirling her between her fingers, as she always did. "The only question iswho-to kill-first." She pondered aloud. Genevieve looked away, begging silently for it all to end. There was no way for her to protect both she and Severus from her mother and Voldemort.

"If I kill _you_ first," she pointed at Genevieve with her wand. Severus reached down and grabbed her, pulling her from the ground. "Oh, don't be jumpy, Severus, I'm not going to do it _yet_! Anyway, like I was sayingIf I kill you first, then I would have to fight Severus, and as much as I would love that, I'm just much too tired this evening for dueling." She said with a sigh. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Genevieve, who was unable to return his embrace, due to her bound wrists.

"Of courseI could kill you both in one shot, but then I would miss out on all the suffering, and that just wont do. So, I guess Severus will have to be the first to go." She concluded. "No." Genevieve whispered, with only Severus being able to hear her. He brought his mouth to her ear, breathing quickly. "I love you." He whispered back to her. She buried her face in his neck, letting out light sobs.

"Oh, for God's sake, you are as pathetic as your father! Now get away from him, so I can have a clear shot." Patricia ordered, waving her hand at Genevieve, who only moved closer to Severus. "Draco, get her away from him." She shouted at Malfoy, who had been standing next to Voldemort. But Draco did not move. He stood quite still, watching Genevieve and Severus stand together.

"What are you gawking at, Draco? Hurry up, I'm growing tired!" Patricia growled. Draco stepped up to Genevieve, but to everyone's great surprise, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Patricia. "I won't." He said in a steady voice. Patricia stopped a moment, then began laughing hysterically. 

"This is a joke, right? How foolish you are to think that you can even dare raise your wand to me." Patricia yelled at him. "Voldemort." She said shortly, and Voldemort drew his wand, pointing it at Draco. He didn't even get a chance to run. "_Avada Kadavera!_" Voldemort cried, and Draco was dead the instant the green light touched his skin. Genevieve jumped away as Draco's lifeless body fell to the ground next to her. Severus pulled her closer, bringing her head to his shoulder.

"Now. With that out of the way" Patricia walked towards them, pushing Draco's body away with her foot. "Kindly step aside, Genevieve." She grabbed Genevieve's arm, trying to pry her away from Severus, but he was not willing to let go. "Severus, don't make this difficult." Patricia said impatiently. Genevieve screamed with rage, throwing her elbow into Patricia's face. She retaliated faster than Genevieve had expected, grabbing a fist full of her hair and smacking her across the face. Patricia threw her to the ground just as Severus attacked. Genevieve screamed as she was being dragged away by Voldemort.

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything! Please don't kill him!" Genevieve begged between sobs. Severus and Patricia stepped away from one another, glaring into each other's eyes. "Please. I'll do anything." Genevieve repeated through tears. Patricia looked down at her, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Anything?" She asked quietly. "Genevieve, NO!" Severus shouted. "Shut up!" Patricia roared, turning her wand on him. 

"Would you _die_ for him?" Patricia asked without looking at her. Genevieve lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Genevieve, don't DO THIS!" Severus pleaded. "That's enough!" Patricia barked, threatening him still with her wand. "Why would you die for him, daughter? Because you _love_ him?" She laughed. Genevieve glared at her, beads of tears rolling from her eyes. 

"Love is a weakness, Genevieve. It causes nothing but trouble. Power is, above all, the most important thing in life. I offered you that power once, and you rejected it, as did your lover. You are BOTH weak." Patricia hissed, her wand trembling with anger. 

"I will join you if it means saving his life." Genevieve said, trying to calm herself. Patricia laughed loudly, throwing back her head. "Oh, Genevieve. I have always enjoyed your sense of humor." Her smile suddenly faded, her face growing evil. "Genevieve" Severus whispered, looking into her eyes. "Please, God, no." Genevieve mouthed, watching in slow motion as Patricia raised her wand to level with Severus' chest. His eye's never strayed from Genevieve. She watched him, his face unafraid, his eyes full of sadness.

She never heard her mother speak the curse, and was deaf to her own screaming when the shot of green light hit Severus in the chest, throwing him through the air, sending his mouth wide open as he screamed in agony. That was it. His body fell to the ground. Motionless. Dead. Genevieve stood up, still screaming as she launched herself at her mother. "I'll KILL YOU!" she screeched, slamming her shoulder into her mother's stomach. They both fell to the ground, Genevieve struggling to free her hands from the ropes that bound them.

"Patricia." A man's voice called from the darkness, stopping Genevieve's struggle at once. She looked up just as her father appeared from behind a thickening of trees. She blinked several times to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. It was not an illusion. Her father was walking towards them, wand in hand, pointed directly at her mother.

"Father" Genevieve whimpered in disbelief. Harold said nothing, still focusing on Patricia, who was now standing. "Impossible. I killed you. I _killed_ you!" She shouted at him, her face riddled with confusion. "Well, that doesn't seem to be the case, seeing as how I'm standing before you now." Harold said calmly. Genevieve could not take her eyes away from her father, still uncertain that he was truly alive.

"Voldemort! Kill him!" Patricia shouted frantically. Voldemort's wand never reached his hand. "_Sincarius_!" Harold shouted, the spell knocking Voldemort out cold. Patricia seemed very worried all of the sudden. "Something wrong, dear?" Harold asked her. "I don't know how you managed this, Harold. But I will not rest until I put you in your grave!" Patricia reached for her wand, which had been dropped during the scuffle, but Genevieve threw herself on top of it, pressing tightly against the ground.

"I think not. But I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to plot my demise while spending the rest of your life in Azkaban." Harold said, now only a few feet from Patricia. She stood up strait again, hatred burning in her eyes as she looked at him. "You'll never get me to Azkaban." At the split second of her last word, she disapperated. Genevieve rested her head on the grass, breathing heavily as she wished her mother dead.

"Genevieve, are you alright?" Harold's voice awakened her from her hatred. She felt the ropes disappear from her wrists, and used her arms to get to her feet. She looked at her father, relieved beyond words that he was alive and safe. But she did not embrace him, or smile, or tell him how much she had missed him. Instead, she turned around, walking over to where Severus' lifeless body lay. She kneeled beside him, putting her hand to his cold cheek.

"Severus." She whispered, her throat tightening. He was gone. She leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you, too." She whispered in his ear, then lay her head on his chest, sobbing. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, and looked up to see her father. "I'm sorry, Genevieve, but there's nothing we can do for him. I must go now, and take Voldemort to the Dementors. They are waiting for me. Will you be alright?" He asked, looking rather concerned. Genevieve finally hugged him, closing her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I missed you." She said, feeling like a child again. "I missed you too, pumpkin. Meet me at Hogwarts tonight. I must hurry, before he wakes up." Harold kissed her forehead, then walked over to Voldemort, disapperating at once. Genevieve sighed, looking back at Severus. She wanted so much for him to just open his eyes and get up. To smile at her and run his fingers through her hair. She would even have been overjoyed by one of his infamous insults. But he would not. He would never speak another word. Never give another glare, or sigh. Genevieve again had to come to grips with living without the man that she loved. She pulled him into her arms with great effort, trying to support him against her. She then shut her eyes, and disapperated.


	18. The Great Hall

THE GREAT HALL

Genevieve was not surprised to find Dumbledore standing at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for her to arrive. She paid little attention, slowly lowering Severus to the ground as Dumbledore hurried toward her. "Please tell me that there is a way." Genevieve asked him without looking up. "I'm afraid not, Genevieve. I'm sorry." Dumbledore said with a most comforting tone. "If it is any consolation, your mother has been captured. The Dementors were waiting for her when she apperated." He added. Genevieve was contented, but it wasn't quite enough to penetrate the emptiness that she felt inside.

"Come now. We will take him inside." Dumbledore said softly. They both put one of Severus' arms round their neck, and solemnly made their way to the castle, taking his body to the hospital wing. After laying him down on a bed, Dumbledore left Genevieve alone with him one last time. She stood by the bed, staring at him. A flood of emotions soon overtook her, and she found herself on her knees, shouting at the top of her voice.

"You selfish bastard! You can't do this to me! You can't leave me like this! You can't!" she broke into wails, taking Severus' arm and shaking it. "Wake up! Wake up, damn it, WAKE UP!" She screamed, coughing on her tears. "I can't take this" she cried softly, resting her head in her folded arms. 

"You are strong, Genevieve. You can make it through this." Severus' voice echoed in her ear. She rolled her head back and forth on her arm. "No. It's too much." She whispered. She lifted her head, felling a sudden presence around her. She froze in her spot when she saw Severus next to her, but he was not like that of the body that lay on the bed next to her. His image was a translucent, silvery white, floating only a few inches off of the ground.

"You have not gone mad. I am merely a ghost." Severus spoke in a far off, echoed voice. Genevieve slowly got to her feet, keeping her eyes firmly on Severus' ghost. "Can you stay like this?" She asked quietly, in awe of his magnificent presence. He shook his ghostly head, 'no'. "I have only come to say goodbye. And to give you a message." He floated toward her, placing his hand of energy over her stomach. Genevieve's body shivered with a strange sensation as she looked into his eyes. 

"Severus Snape lives on inside you." He whispered with a small grin in his lips. Genevieve looked down at his hand, placing her own on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She looked back at Severus, and smiled even at a time when she thought it least possible. As much as she tried to deny them, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I have never been good at this, Genevieve. Frankly, I have not come across anyone who cared whether I was dead or alive, aside from Dumbledore. But I am going to miss you. And I believe that the worst of it will be coping with the fact that I wasn't given a chance to really spend time with you. Our situation was so restricted, and there were times when I just wanted to be with you, but could not. And that was a very difficult thing for me to manage. Though now I find that I would give anything to have those moments back." Severus' eyes were still so penetrating, even in death, as he spoke. 

"There has to be a way, Severus. A spell, a potion. Something that can" Genevieve desperately wanted there to be a way to bring him back. Severus held up his hand to stop her. "There is no way. You have to move on, Genevieve. I know that you will not forget me, but I am afraid that you will have nothing but your memories of me to hold close. My body is gone, but I will always be with you." He came forward, placing his lips on hers, giving her a cold, tingling sensation.

"I must go now." He said quietly, touching her cheek. "Will you ever come back?" Genevieve asked, her heart sinking. "Perhaps. I might pop in to check on the new Potions Master. Torment a few students" He said in all seriousness. Genevieve sort of laughed. "As much as I sometimes disliked your attitude towards othersI'm going to miss that about you." She said with a weak smile. They stared at one another a moment, then Severus began to float away. 

"Goodbye, Genevieve. I love you." He whispered, his voice growing more distant. "And I, you." Genevieve managed through tears. Severus' image began to fade away, and then he was gone.

****

The announcement was made the following morning at breakfast. Professor McGonagall tapped her fork against her goblet as Dumbledore rose from his chair. Genevieve had heard some of the students whispering about where Snape was, and why Malfoy wasn't there. She never spoke up, mostly because it was not her place to tell them. But also because her heart just didn't have the strength yet.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice echoed across the Great Hall. The students quickly stopped their conversations, giving their attention to Dumbledore. "As most of you have already noticed, there are two persons missing from this Great Hall. I have the unfortunate task of informing you all that Professor Severus Snape, and Mister Draco Malfoy, were both killed last night at the hands of Lord Voldemort." The hall was filled with a sudden buzz as students expressed their shock. A handful of girls at the Slytherin table burst into tears at the news of Draco's death. Genevieve stared into her plate, wondering if anyone was crying for Severus.

"Classes will be cancelled after lunch today, so that we may all attend a funeral presentation for both Severus and Draco. It will be held at 2:30, on the Quidditch field, and I am sure that I do not have to remind you that everyone will attend." Dumbledore's eyes wandered over the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. He then continued.

"Thought Professor Snape could never be replaced, Mr. Harold Hemlock has kindly agreed to teach Potions for the duration on the year." Genevieve looked up to see her father, sitting in Severus' chair at the staff table. 

"Thought the news of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy's deaths are a tough pill to swallow, they did not lose their lives in vein. Because of their heroic actions, Lord Voldemort now resides in a cozy cell at Azkaban Prison." Dumbledore said with a bit more enthusiasm in his voice. Genevieve was relieved that he had not mentioned her mother's involvement. She didn't want everyone to know that _her_ mother had been the cause of it all. It was very well the last thing she needed at that moment. "Let us raise out glasses in their honour. Here, Here." Dumbledore led the toast, everyone in the Hall joining him. 

After breakfast, everyone walked around in a rather somber mood. Genevieve didn't follow the others to class, instead going strait to the staff table to speak to her father. "Genevieve, I'm sorry I didn't meet you last night. Things at Azkaban took a bit longer than I had expected." Her father apologized as he gave her a hug. "It's alright. I'm just glad to see you." She said, patting him on the back. She pulled away, giving him a small smile.

"Dumbledore told me about you and Severus. I'm sorry. Had I known, I would have stayed with you longer last night." He rested his hand on her shoulder, a fatherly compassion radiating from him. "It's all right. I'm just glad to have you back in my life. But I need to know" Genevieve started curiously. Harold finished her sentence for her.

"How I survived? It was an illusion. I was never really there. As powerful as your mother thought she was, she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. She never questioned if it was I that was truly standing there. I had to keep a low profile afterward, so that I could track her and Voldemort, in hopes of capturing them." He explained.

"It is nice to see you both together again. And thank you, Harold, for helping us in our time of need." Dumbledore approached them, shaking Harold's hand. "I will do anything I can to help, Headmaster." He said with a smile. Dumbledore then paid his attention to Genevieve, looking over his spectacles at her. "I have a feeling that it is time for you to leave us?" He said with a wise, gentle smile. Genevieve lowered her head.

"Yes, Sir. I would like to take my N.E.W.T.S. at the earliest convenience. I am planning a holiday in Ireland, and would like to be on my way." Genevieve looked at Dumbledore, a sad smile on her lips. Dumbledore nodded his head, taking her plans into consideration. "I do not do this with everyone, Miss Hemlock. But you will not be requiring N.E.W.T.S. I was hoping, perhaps after the summer holiday, that you would consider joining our staff as Potions Mistress?" Dumbledore asked hopefully. Genevieve was slightly surprised by the request.

"I would be honoured, Sir. Thank you. And it is all right with you, father" Genevieve looked at Harold as he smirked at her proudly. "I would like to be called Genevieve Snape from now on." She finished in a wavering voice. "As you wish, Ms. Snape. I presume that you will not be attending the ceremony?" Dumbledore asked. Genevieve declined. "I should be on my way. So, I guess I will see you in the Fall, Headmaster." She shook Dumbledore's hand, but he pulled her in for a hug. "Goodbye Genevieve. Safe travels." He said, placing his hand over hers. Genevieve then embraced her father. "I will send you and Owl as soon as I get to Ireland." She whispered, pulling away.

"Bye, Pumpkin. See you soon." He said, running his thumb across her cheek as he smiled at her. He bowed her head, then turned, making her way out of the Great Hall. Tears blurred her vision, but it didn't matter. Hogwarts had always been her second home. She knew that she was not leaving it for the last time, but also knew that Hogwarts would never be the same for her. It saddened her, and still she walked down the Great Hall. The future ahead, the past behind, and forever with her memories.

__

fin


End file.
